


The Doctor's Son

by LilyWilliams



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWilliams/pseuds/LilyWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master is fooling around with universes again. Not only does he wish to rule them all, but he has created one in which the Doctor has a son. Could it be...Harry Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shell-Shocked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers!!
> 
> Thank all of you who have been reading my story It means a lot to me that you enjoy the story but more than anything I hope that they have touched you as both worlds have touched me. I decided to rewrite The Doctor's Son for a few reasons. One being that I watched Human Nature/Blood of The Family (Doctor Who episodes), thought that maybe I could make it even better.
> 
> My Potter friends have just gotten me into Doctor Who. Now I am completely hooked. After watching the new nine seasons of it I have been inspired to combine this world with a world that will always bring me and so many other fans so much joy. I hope you also enjoy this story as well. Thank you again. Input is most appreciated!! Allons-y! Geronimo! 
> 
> Lily Williams
> 
> PS. This is the link to the original story if you would like to compare and contrast!! Input is awesome and wanted! https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8683718/1/The-Doctor-s-Son
> 
> *Disclaimer* I do not own the rights to any Harry Potter or Doctor Who characters

The entire console shook like they had been attacked by something from the outside. Both of his current companions, Amy and Rory Pond took a hold of one another in fear while wondering what had hit them? The brown-haired man ducked under falling cylinders and sparks. "No! No! No! Come on, not now!" The man shouted at the machine, darting around the mainframe of the TARDIS. Could the Master have drained it of all life in order to stop him? He continued, flipping every and any switch that he could. Sparks flew from every direction. The Master had somehow survived their last visit. How, the Doctor did not know. Instinctively, he burned the body in honor but somehow he had come back from the dead. Earth wasn't enough for the Master; now it appeared he wanted the entire universe. The TARDIS shook again from another hit. He rubbed the main cylinder out of worry. "You can do it, old friend," he uttered to it as if trying to reassure the thing. "We have been through worse…" One by one, the lights started to fade to darkness and silence met the man. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed the green tip in front of him. There was only a few other times where the TARDIS had completely died.

“Doctor, what happened? What’s going on?” The sandy-haired young man said, still holding his wife close to him the worry heightened in his voice. “Is it House again? Did the Master somehow bring House back?” He questioned the Time Lord in more concern and being reminded of one of their past trips where they ended up in another universe when the Heart of the TARDIS ended up inside of a human woman’s body. 

“Doctor?” Amelia said, there were a few times when the Doctor got quiet like this and she knew it was never a good thing. It usually meant that things were very grave indeed...Both Ponds watched him scanning the console with his screwdriver five times in efforts to find the direct cause. He stared at the top of the screwdriver as the green light flickered. Now whatever it was also affected his screwdriver.

"Show yourself right now, Master!" The Doctor roared into the emptiness. "Stop hiding behind what you think is power!" The light gave one last flicker before it died finally. He threw it out of anger. He leaned up against the wall running his hands through his hair. His brown eyes stared off into space and folded his arms across his chest. He had nothing and was sure that the Master was waiting to make his victorious entrance.

Amy moved away from her husband and walked over to him to comfort her childhood best friend, “Can’t you fix what the Master did?” Amy said, trying to give the Time Lord some kind of hope, if any. “You have before.” She said, looking back at Rory who shared the same troubled expression. Again there wasn’t a response from the brown haired man. 

“No, Amelia, there is nothing that can be -” He stopped mid-sentence and shook his head as if to ward something off. “We need to get out of here...now,” the Doctor said, trying to evade the overwhelming dizziness that hit him like nothing else. Confused stares crossed his companions’ faces, he hastened around the console. 

“What? Why?” Rory said perplexed by the Doctor’s words and change of demeanor. “We don’t know what is out there or if it is safe.” He pointed out honestly and not willing to put his wife in more danger, but it never seemed to work that way. “Doctor, are you alright?” He asked the man who began to stumble over his own feet and gripping the console to keep himself standing. Both companions rushed to his side, his vision was blurring everything together. 

The Time Lord only felt like this one time before when the stream between time and space had been tampered with. But why would the Master mess with something so fragile? It could not only kill every other being in the whole of the universes, but the Master and the Doctor as well. “Get...Amy...Out...” The Doctor now had almost an impossible time talking. He didn’t care what happened to him but the Ponds had to be safe at all costs.

“Rory...I...” Amy said, swaying on her feet before she sank unconsciously to the ground causing both men to rush over to her in immense fear. Rory knelt next to his beloved and caressed her cheek softly. The Doctor felt his blood boiling at the fact that his companions were now being affected by the tearing of reality. 

“Amy? Amy?” Rory said, growing rightfully worried when she didn’t response to his touch or voice. “Doctor, what is happening?” He looked up at the stony faced Doctor, fire raged in his eyes. Bypassing the extreme pain that surged through him, the Doctor gripped the console as he slowly walked back to his computer.

“Time...” The Doctor said, barely a whisper. “Something...broke...time...again...” He struggled to say and losing the chase between himself and consciousness. He couldn’t help wondering if he was regenerating again because he felt the usual pain that came with the process. Suddenly Rory dropped to the ground next to his wife. What was the Master doing to them? “Amy...Rory...” He said, now weakly crawling over to them. “No...Don’t...” His sight had blurred over and he was too weak to keep himself up any longer. He collapsed onto the floor. “I’m...sorry...” He whispered with guilt. Now came the part he hated the most—the changing—was coming. From feet away from him he could feel light being shone on him. That meant someone had found him. He was anticipating the laughter from a gleeful Master but heard something that he had left not long before.

“Doctor, it's Rose," he heard immense concern and fear in her voice. He now felt her beside him. He couldn't believe it. He had found her again. But then again, something always managed to draw them together. "We found your TARDIS here by the beach…" He tried to meet her eyes, hating the fact that his own eyes wouldn't work properly and he couldn't see those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Rose…" he said feebly. He didn't like her seeing him like this. She ran her fingers through his hair. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Yes, it's me, I'm here…just stay with me," she said. Her voice withheld the tremor that threatened to show itself. He found strength in her to not slip away completely. "Are these your companions?” She said, glancing at the unconscious couple laying not too far away. He attempted to nod, Rose squeezed his hand again to show him that she understood. “It’s alright...Help is coming." He winced…damn…the pain was increasing.

"The Master…" he had to tell her before he lost all conscience thought, "did…something…" The Doctor closed his eyes tightly. He squeezed her hand trying to finish what she needed to know, "He did something to time…and space…Save...Ponds..." A familiar voice rang out from behind them.

"Rose? Rose, what happened?" He heard the voice of his previous regeneration questioning the young woman. It was odd to hear that voice after so long and not to mention, coming from another place except himself. "What happened? Is that...the Doctor?" The voice said more tersely. “Who are the others? Companions?” Rose nodded confirming the last two questions. 

"Yes, he regenerated since the last time. I think they are the Ponds,” she said, gathering that information from the Doctor’s words “He said that the Master did something to time and space," Rose said, still by the Doctor's side. He loved how she had never changed. Immediately taking charge when he couldn't. He sensed all feeling leave his body.

“That explains the strange hooded figures that suddenly appeared," the other Doctor said. "We need to get all of them out of here. Who knows what else might be coming?" he said ominously. Hooded figures…It could mean one thing. Something had gotten into that universe with him. Everything disappeared into darkness.

"Doctor?" was the last word he heard as silence took over him.

He didn't know how long he had been unconscious for when he began to awaken. The Doctor's vision was still distorted from the previous dizziness. Just before he blacked out, his memories had hearkened back to his last days on Gallifrey. The Daleks had tried to do something similar with the fabric of time and space. That was what killed half of the other Time Lords and his family. His son was mercifully executed in front of him by the soulless metal beasts.

He had originally pleaded with the council to protect his family but was told that they were too far into the war. That was when he knew the truth: They were all corrupted by power. From that point on, he decided to fully dedicate himself to being the best Doctor that he could. If he devoted his life to helping other universes, then hopefully, he wouldn't be anything like his fellow Gallifreyans and therefore wouldn't want anything to do with absolute power. He also figured that if he travelled alone then he would never have to witness another innocent life lost. But it never seemed to work out that way.

Something damp, cool, and soothing was being applied across his face. The Doctor heard someone's voice as he stirred. It was Rose. This reminded him of the time he had regenerated to save Rose's life from the heart of the TARDIS being inside of her and how she had taken care of him, watched over him. He felt her careful touch on his hand.

Certainly, he had cared for each of his companions, but Rose had been more than that to him. That was partly why he couldn't let her go so easily. Knowing she was there by his side, yet again, brought him out of the swirling blackness. "Hey there," she said softly. He could feel that he wasn't quite well enough to sit up yet. He could make out that he was in a rather fancy room. It was very elegant but had Jackie Tyler's distinct taste all over it. He deduced he was in Pete Tyler's mansion.

"Hey…" he said with a weak smile. It hit him just then how much he had missed her. Her eyes mirrored the same thought.

"Don't worry, the TARDIS is being worked on by Donald," Rose said with a slight smile. He drew a blank of who she had meant until he knew she wouldn't let just anyone work on the TARDIS. Who else knew it best? “And the Ponds are alright too.” She said answering his next question before it had been voiced.

"Good and my Meta-Crisis hybrid clone, yes. Donald. Nice choice of names," he said, smirking a bit, "I guess you can't go around calling him Doctor 2.0, can you?" he jested lightly, causing her to laugh. He loved hearing that sound. Rose rolled her eyes teasingly as if nothing had changed between the two. 

“Mum, actually came up with the name after the something-th time we called him Doctor,” She said, with a soft chuckle. The Doctor laughed to himself, remembering how many male callers Jackie had in the past and Donald sounded like something she would come up with. “Regenerated again, I see. I like it. And still not ginger.” She added with a soft giggle.

“Of course not but I did get a very cool bow-tie,” he said, his quirkiness returning but his eyes fell on a good-sized ring on her left ring finger. “That sounds like Jackie, alright,” the Doctor said, hiding the sinking of his heart at what the ring meant. "So when did…" he asked, trying to sound causal. He tried to get up as Rose gently pushed him back down. She followed his glance to her ring. Her cheeks reddened.

"Coming up on our ten year anniversary…" Rose said, smiling happily at her hand. "Mum planned it all, it was a little too posh for me...” She said, pointing to the picture on the nightstand. The Doctor could only imagine how luxurious her mother wanted it to be. Rose’s dress was that of a medieval princess, it was a whitish pink and flowed all the way around her to the ground. There was a red rose in the middle at the start of her bodice. Her hair was straight with two small braids on the sides and linked together at the back of her head. Donald wore the typical groom’s black tux. “He fought with Mum about the shoes...but of course the converses won.” She said, fondly but there was some sadness in her brown eyes.

“Of course, the converse won!” The Doctor said as though it was common knowledge. “Good, sensible shoes, they are. Like bow ties and fezzes.” The sadness faded quickly in her, how he had that affect on her still...

“It was still beautiful. Living with my parents for now, until things are safer…" Her eyes turned worried.

The Doctor reflected on the brief conversation that happened before this point. "What has happened since we last met?" He asked directly. “How long has it been since...” The rest of the sentence caused the Time Lord too much pain and knew it would do the same to his beloved flower. 

Rose sighed, suddenly turning serious. "It’s been about eleven years since you left with Donna...” she said, gravely with a hint of a broken heart. She hadn’t aged a day but she went on. “The first time, Dad warned us about some strange happenings about a good fourteen years ago but nothing had come up since until months after you left, the weather changed all of the sudden...it became colder...drearier...like...” a shiver rent through her, causing her to rub her arms briefly in fear.

“As if all of the happiness has been sucked right out of the world?” The Doctor finished for her, he only knew of one thing that could create that feeling except for the fact that they were fictional creatures. It was illogically impossible that they were an existence, even in a parallel universe. Then again, he had been wrong before about similar situations. He wondered what could have reopened the vortex. 

Rose nodded her head, still uneasy about the subject. “Yes, and there had been a couple cases where people had been found wondering aimlessly or completely not responsive...” Rose continued on. She was obviously relieved that he was back and didn't even care to ask him how he had managed to get there. At this point, he didn't even know the answer to that question himself.

The more that Rose spoke, the more that it confirmed the Time Lord’s suspicions grew about what was going on. “Their souls had been removed from their bodies...leaving the person just an empty shell of who they used to be...” He said, almost quoting the person who had said those words. This was a little too much like what he had encountered with Martha and Shakespeare. Everything matched up in not quite perfect pieces. The wheels turned in his head as he tried to think of how it was even possible. The Carrionites were the only thing that he could think of with that kind of power. They were the perfect creatures with the Master to join forces.

The man slowly sat up trying to analyze the situation at hand, the blonde-haired woman knew better than to interrupt his thought process. "Apparently, the Carrionites have found their way to this universe," The Doctor concluded seriously. "Fought them with Martha and Shakespeare after you but before the Ponds. Carrionites use powerful words to open portals." Rose merely stared at him, not used to his rapid long winded explanations. 

"Sorry, out of the loop, but like a spell or charm?" Rose questioned, thrown off by his explanation.

"Yes and no. Carrionite technology can be described by some as witchcraft. But what it really is, is a word-based science. The placement of the precise words in the right place could open any portal they want. But they have used humans who have true power of words. During that time, it was Shakespeare. Now they are using another’s," he explained rapidly. "By the way, he had a brilliant mind!"

"Do you think this Master person is working with them to open portals to other universes?" Rose tried to piece the puzzle together. He nodded, wincing slightly. "Exactly what he is doing? Who is he using now?” Rose asked curiously, watching the storm brewing in his mind. She needed to know what it meant for her loved ones.

"He wants to dominate every universe, not just the one in which Earth exists," the Doctor said grimly. It all made sense now, though he couldn't quite explain it to everyone else yet… He didn’t want to answer the second question not before he had more concrete proof of his theory. Anything could be a red herring at this moment. Their conversation was interrupted when the door to the room opened slowly. A dark-haired girl about the age of fourteen poked her head inside. She almost seemed a bit too cautious to enter. The Doctor found himself being drawn to her, exactly the same way he had been drawn to each previous companion.

"Emma, what is it?" Rose asked the girl curiously. Upon being addressed, she pushed herself into the room by means of a wheelchair. It actually intrigued the man beyond anything else. She carefully steadied a tea tray in her lap. She made her way to the bed with her eyes scanning the Doctor, as if she was trying to figure him out.

"Oh, your mum wanted me to bring up some tea for the Doctor," she said, still looking at him. "Said it may help." Rose smiled, taking the tray from Emma. She saw the same fascination in Emma's face that Rose must have had when she had first met the Doctor at nineteen years old. 

“That would be Jackie alright, tea. Yes, tea,” he said, before looking around the tray and lifting up the plate, frowning slightly in disappointment. “No, Jammy Dodgers or Fish Fingers and Custard?” He questioned the room like a child that had been lied to about dessert. Emma looked at him strangely and with a raised eyebrow. 

The bedroom door flew opened as a very enraged redheaded young woman barged into the room. “Doctor!” Amy roared, causing the Doctor to lower his cup. Tea sprayed everywhere when his eyes fell on her, she appeared to be about fourteen years younger than she had in the TARDIS. She had to been at least sixteen. “Look at me!”    “I am...You’re...” He said in shock of her changed psychical appearance but excited. “I mean...you’re younger...” He said, feeling around for his screwdriver but realizing it was back in the TARDIS. Amy glared at him with her arms folded across her chest, not at all impressed by his obvious amusement by the observation. 

“Of course, I’m younger!” Amy shouted at him, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation. “Mind telling me how this happened?” She asked of him tersely and her fear had turned rapidly into frustration. The Doctor’s mind began to reel around all possibilities of what could have caused this. Just then a gawky, tall, and gangling teenaged Rory walked into the room. 

“Oh, he...already knows...hi..” The young man waved awkwardly at the Doctor and rubbed his neck uncomfortably. “A result of what the Master did to time?” he guessed, the Doctor nodded not surprised that he had hit it on the nail. 

“Yes, that is exactly what happened, Rory,” the Doctor said, assesting the situation. “That is why you and Amy passed out, due to the reopened tear in time it caused you to become younger.” The Doctor said out loud while he mused. “Rose, what year is it?” He pointed at Rose without looking at her.

“It’s 1995 here,” Emma spoke up, causing the Time Lord to look at the other teenaged dark haired girl that was in the room. She reminded him of both Rose also Amy, she carried the same determined attitude without being afraid. He smiled at the emotionless girl. 

“And who are you?” He inquired of her politely, instead of answering she continued to survey him. As if she was making sure that he could be trusted or even real. 

The older blonde woman stepped up to the teen in a motherly manner with a kind, understanding on her face as she placed her arm around her. “Doctor, this is Emma Miller," Rose introduced the girl to him politely. He nodded his head, however, the dark-haired girl remained silence and her hazel eyes on him.

"What? Do I have something unsightly on my face?" The Doctor said, feigning concern as he felt his face as Emma continued to stare. “I know I’m not ginger but there’s still hope, right?” He said, with excitement running his fingers through his hair. “I don't bite, I promise." He saw the girl begin to relax a bit. He could see the same pain of loss in her eyes. It was similar to the expression he always carried. "Thank you for the tea and answering my question.” 

The girl seemed to relax a bit at his warm-hearted jest but her walls were still up. "You are welcome and nice to meet you too, Doctor," Emma said smiling politely, "Rose speaks of you highly." This made Rose blush slightly but she covered it up well.

"We did have some brilliant times together," he said, winking at the young woman. "The best times, actually." He caught the familiar light in Rose's eyes as she started to remember. Amy understood the nostalgic feelings that flowed through the blonde woman. 

"Yeah they were…" she said, suddenly lost in memories.

"I wouldn't mind traveling through time and space," Emma said after a moment. She had spoken resolutely, as if something had abruptly lit a spark inside of her, which made the Doctor smile more.

"I think not!" Jackie Tyler yelled from the doorway with a blonde haired toddler in her arms. "The last thing I need is another child going off and fighting who knows what," she said briskly. "Besides, you are way too young and not to mention someone in your condition." The spark faded into darkness in an instant. "Go on, let the man rest." Emma muttered something before leaving the room.

The Doctor watched her wheel away, trying to pinpoint what was truly there. Something beneath the surface lay within her. Jackie sighed worriedly after Emma had closed the door. "Pete and I found her one day...Poor dear...No family...Can’t walk...don’t know why...So we took her in.” Jackie explained, adjusting the little boy in her arms. But Rose and the Ponds watched the Doctor's expression. “Doesn’t say much about her past.” This intrigued the Doctor even more. “Barely mentions school.” 

"What kind of school?" the Doctor asked, wanting to gather as much information as he could on Emma.

"Some kind of boarding school but that is all we know though,” Jackie answered gravely. “We just drop her off at King’s Cross every September first before eleven in the morning.” This caused a flag to go up in the Doctor's head. There had to been something about this school that Emma was hiding from them. Something that could have been linked to the past that she chooses to be so silent about and so much more.


	2. Grim Discoveries

The Doctor’s three companions practically had to force the Doctor to rest. He reassured them repeatedly that he was fine but it fell on deaf ears. At least the rest, however brief gave him time to ponder about what had happened and about what was going on in this universe. He needed to locate the Master and to see if he was truly working with the Carrionites and to see what the Master's next move was. All was too quiet and too calm. The Master was waiting…Donald had reported to him that he could only do so much to repair the TARDIS. It had been drained completely but the good news was that he was able to give it some life. Until whatever the Master did was fixed, the TARDIS and the Doctor weren't going anywhere. That fed his motivation even more.

What Jackie had told him about Emma had him most curious about her. Why didn't the girl talk about the school that she went to? What made it so secretive? Why was she in a wheelchair? He had a feeling that it had a connection to the mysterious going ons in this universe. He had to talk to Emma and find out what he could. He sneaked out of the guest room and down the hall. He could hear Jackie on the phone downstairs. Unbeknownst to Rose, the Doctor had suggested to Donald to take her out. So the coast was clear. 

“Snooping around, are we?” Amy said from the doorway of the many guest rooms on that floor with her hands on her hips. He saw a slight smirk on her face. “I knew it would be a matter of time before you would.” She added jesting as she joined his side then glanced over her shoulder. “Oy, Stupid, stop lurking about and come on.” She commanded of the sandy brown haired young man who peered out of his room. Knowing better to disobey the redhead, he sighed and followed behind the two. 

“It’s like when River refused to shoot me on Lake Silencio...Time is wrong,” the Doctor said as he continued on his investigative journey down the corridor. “The last time, I was in this universe it was 2010...it shouldn’t be almost fifteen years earlier...” He stopped staring at the two teens in thought. “The Master somehow created a new timeline involving the Harry Potter series.” He said grimly, letting the words hang so they understood the severity of it.

“But that isn’t possible...That is just a story...” Rory said in utter confusion while trying to process what the Doctor had said. How could a book series exist in the real world. “Right, Doctor?” Rory said, half laughing until he saw the pure seriousness written on the man’s face. 

“May I remind you of what happened before you got married? The Romans and Pandorica were based off stories, and historical events but nonetheless stories. The same thing is happening here, the Master created a world that should not exist... That is why we need to talk to Emma.” He turned around again, resuming his trek until he heard soft rustling from the fifth door down. He soon halted in front of what looked the other guest rooms but slightly different. Emma was inside, going back and forth placing items into some kind of trunk. It sat opened on the bed with what looked like books, quills, and an assortment of bottles inside of it. She gathered some clothes from her wardrobe and tossed them into the trunk. "Ah, going on a trip? Anywhere interesting?” The Doctor said in a friendly nonchalant tone. 

The sudden insert of sound had startled Emma and caused her to slightly jump and hide something before turning to face the three on lookers. The Doctor waved, smiling and entered the room with the other teens behind him. “What does it matter to you? I’m just going to a friend’s house before school," she replied, picking up more items. She avoided making eye contact with them. “What is it to you?” He stood feet away from her, watching her intently.

“Well, I do like a fun trip and being with one’s friends can hold many interesting adventures,” He said his voice trailed off in a nostalgic fashion, however, that didn’t last very long. He regained his previous chipper stance. “Or, I could have been just pointing out what I am seeing," the Doctor said with a shrug, He scanned her room to see if anything there appeared to be abnormal. “So, where does this friend live?” He continued to question her. 

Again she remained focused on what she was doing, "I don’t know, out in the country somewhere. Not like it would matter to you," she said emotionlessly. In that instant, he saw himself in her. It was odd to see it in one so young-the whole keeping to one's self for protection.

“Wouldn’t your family care where you go?” Amy questioned the girl and reliving her own preparations to run away with the Doctor at the age of seven and then again at twenty-one. “Seems to me that you are running away from them.” The redhead added, knowingly with a hint of sympathetic understanding. Emma’s eyes briefly met the other girl’s then adverted her eyes again, they didn’t understand.

“I do agree with Amelia but then it doesn't really matter to me at all, where you go or with who. However, like she said, I think that Jackie and Rose would feel differently, Emma," he said, directly letting a bit of the father in him come out. 

“Mrs. Tyler didn't seem to mind when Rose went with you all of those times and apparently neither do their families,” Emma said, not missing a beat and hinting to the other teens who had come with the strange man. The Time Lord chuckled softly as he admired her quick wit that was a lot like Donna Noble’s. 

He became serious again. "Yes, the thing is that Rose wasn't fourteen years old, though," the Doctor said in a matter of fact voice. Amy cleared her throat while elbowing the Doctor. “Oh right, neither were the Ponds before things went all wimbly wobbly.” He gestured to the couple with an afterthought, followed by him waving his arms around. "Nonetheless, Rose’s mother did worry immensely about Rose every time," he added remembering those times that Jackie made him promise to protect Rose. 

"I'm not their family, so it doesn't matter," she said, again stone cold in her behavior. "And it’s for the best, they don’t understand and nor would you.” The man found himself empathizing with her. The agony of loss and the fear of getting close to anyone…it created the inescapable need to run.

“What is it that they won’t understand...the fact that you can’t walk or the school that you attend, Emma?” He asked her calmly but pointedly. “Are there other students like you at the school you attend?” Her eyes stared at him in almost horror and shock that he had known. She regained her previous stance quickly, she knew from what Rose had told her that the Doctor didn't let anything go easily…especially when he wanted to find out something.

“How can anyone understand what I have to go through everyday I see the pity...the sadness in their eyes every time, just like with you.” She spat her voice strong and held raw emotions. “I know what they are thinking...the poor girl in the wheelchair...” She added coolly, turning back to her opened trunk to hide her shock regarding him asking about her school. Rose did say that he had knowledge that spanned through the universe. “Of course, there are others like myself. What does that have to do with anything?” She said, her tone stayed hard. Deep down she knew that she needed to get away from them...and quickly. She continued to gather things off her dresser. 

The Doctor exchanged glances with his companions, the young woman’s internal walls were starting to crack and the man knew that it wouldn’t be too much longer before she would reveal her true nature. He strode over to her trunk, grabbing a vial as he spoke again. "A school that requires quills, ink bottles, robes, and vials is out of this time," the Doctor continued on with his interrogation, Emma snatched the vial from his hand. "By a few centuries, at least several hundred." He was beginning to wonder if she weren't a Carrionite. Everything seemed to point in that direction. “Now, a school like that would not be equipped for someone with a disability. Unless something was done to make it so.” 

“So, each school is different. So what?" Emma said, evading having to tell him the truth. Like everyone else, he wouldn't understand.

The strange man furrowed his eyebrows at her and began to circle the bed. "But a school that still teaches from the medieval realm just seems odd," he went on, knowing that he was a step closer to the Master. Emma remained silent for a few moments. "A school that teaches magic, maybe?" That was the driving point.

“A bit like Hogwarts, then?” Rory interjected curiously, Emma now suspected the group to be Death Eaters. How else would he been able to make such an accurate guess? As stealthily as she could, Emma moved her hand to the item that was inside of her hip pocket. “That is if Hogwarts existed.” He added, awkwardly. The young man did have a point...what if the school did exist in this universe? Like William Shakespeare, the Carrionites had brought the story from the brilliant mind of JK. Rowling to the realm of reality...Maybe...Maybe it was similar to what happened with Amy. How the Silence had used her memories to make a trap for the Doctor. Emma could have been the same kind of tool.

"How could a school teach such a thing, when magic doesn't exist?" Emma said, now facing him with her arms across her chest. He moved more in front of the Ponds in expectation of an impending transformation to happen. He wished that he had his screwdriver handy.

“That is where you are wrong, it can if the calculations are correct and just a few thousand brilliant young minds to control…" He said intently, "Tell me what you are," he demanded of her. 

That was Emma aimed her wand at the three with lightening speed causing the others to raise their hands in surrender. “Why? So you can dispose of me, Death Eater?” Emma replied viciously, her fear well concealed. “I know that you are here because Harry is a friend of mine. Do your worst because I will never tell you anything. That should please your master, one less Muggleborn to worry about.” She went on, scolding herself mentally for the tremor in her arm. The man didn’t make a move instead he continued to study her more. The Doctor again saw himself, scared but knew that she had to stay brave in order to survive. This confirmed his original theories of the Potterverse somehow existing, especially when Rose perfectly described the Dementors.

His mind spun more was new theories formed. Emma could have been like Rory in Duplicate form, believing that she was truly a witch and student of Hogwarts. The only thing they could do was to go along with it until the Master was stopped. “Emma...” He said, softly and walking slowly towards the girl. Understanding her defensiveness. “We aren’t Death Eaters, we are friends, I’m here to help,” he said, rolling up the left sleeve of the bathrobe that he was wearing to show her that he didn’t bare the dreaded Dark Mark. Both Ponds followed suit, hoping that they weren’t face to face with the enemy. “See? No Dark Marks.” Emma could now hear her heart thundering in her ears as it painfully pounded against her chest. “Look at us, not one weapon or anything on us.” He continued holding his hands up to show that he didn’t mean any harm. “We’re not going to hurt you.” He promised her, there was sincerity in his eyes but how did she know that this wasn’t some kind of trick. 

“Just because you don’t have Dark Marks, doesn’t mean you don’t work for Voldemort,” Emma said coldly, her wand still aimed at his head. In that moment, she remained him of Donna and her incredible fighting brave spirit. “Prove to me that you aren’t Death Eaters.” Her voice was strong and clear, even though her body conveyed the immense terror that was inside of her. Logic told her that they probably would have killed her moments ago in a heartbeat and the others would have found a wand on all three of them. 

Without a word, the Doctor swiftly moved over to her. “Rory, grab her wheelchair,” he ordered of the sandy brown haired boy, who obeyed with slight hesitation. “Pond, wand,” he said, taking it out of Emma’s hand and tossing the wooden item to the redheaded girl. They were going to take her away to their leader. 

Amy jumped back, dropping the wand as if it had shocked her. “Amy, what is it?” Rory said, rushing to her side immensely concerned. She stared at the wand in horror. “Sparks came out of it...when I touched it...” She said, bending to pick it up again to see if it was just a fluke. Once more green and silver sparks flew out of the tip of it.

“Welcome to the Wizarding World, Pond,” the Doctor said, surprising the couple. “I reckon that Rory is a wizard too, makes perfect sense.” He said, smiling more amused by that fact then he turned sober again. “We’ll discuss that later...Because we are going to the TARDIS and...” The Doctor picked the dark-haired girl up into his arms bridal style. “So, are you.” Luckily, Rose had the TARDIS moved to the backyard. 

“What are you doing? Put me down!” Emma said, scared again that she had let her guard down for too long. “I said put me down!” He merely ignored her, tightening his grip on her to keep from dropping her. “Jackie! Help me!” To Emma’s dismay, Jackie’s voice could be heard still on the phone. This was it...her life was about to end...

“Come along, Ponds,” the Time Lord said smiling as he strode out of the room with the girl punching his chest to get out of his grasp. He hastened down the stairs while a plan formulated in his mind, it made perfect sense if the Master had become the Dark Lord himself. Both wanted to rid the world of what they considered to be filth and make the perfect superior race to rule over all. He needed to do some research and find where this dark wizard was hiding. 

The group passed through the kitchen without being noticed by the blonde older woman who was deeply engulfed in the current gossip. “...Oh, I know, Betsy! I always said that she wasn't quite straight in the head," Jackie said with a wave of her hand, as she sat down at the table. 

The Doctor flew out the back door and down the marble carved pathway, not breaking his stride. He let his instincts guide him to where his prized possession stood. He stopped in the middle of the crossroads and held a finger up in the air. “This way,” he said, making a left down another path. After rounding another corner, he halted just feet away from the shed and a huge smile spread across his face as he looked at the wooden blue police box next to it, "Oh you beautiful sight, you." He almost tossed a disgruntled Emma into her chair before he darted towards it in excitement. He sighed rubbing the side of it. “Prove enough for you?” He said, leaning against it smiling like a child on Christmas morning. Emma didn't know what to think. Rose had told her time and time again of how amazing his ship was and how they saw the universe. “Trust me.” He said, his famously known phrase to each new companion. 

Emma stewed in her own mental debate between trusting him or not. If anything did happen, Jackie was right there and she had her wand. Finally she nodded with a soft mutter that she trusted him in some form. “Well, come on you lot, inside we go,” The Doctor said, waving his hands completely thrilled. Rory pushed the young woman’s chair through the door that seemed to widen just a bit for her chair to fit through. He parked it just in front of the railing, her mind spun at what she saw on the inside. Different kinds of cylinders protruded from the ceiling onto a machine type object that sat in the middle of what appeared to be a ship but it must have changed since Rose had been there because nothing was like Rose had described. “Much better,” the Doctor said impressed with him as he stepped out of the nearby closing door and straightening his bow tie. He was now wearing a white shirt with tiny red stripes on it, black suspenders that were connected to dark brown pants. He was pulling on a brown tweed jacket, darker brown patches covered the elbows. His black shoes completed the look of a 1950’s school professor. "A beautiful sight, isn't she?" the Doctor said, with a sideways smile. He was always amused by the expression of true awe across the face of his new travelers. And that's when the Doctor realized…

"Yeah and…" Emma said entering inside taking everything in. The Doctor smiled more. He loved the first look of the TARDIS that every companion had. “Well...just...” She didn’t want to sound like an idiot or disrespect his prized ship. “Sorry...” She softly muttered in embarrassment.

"Big? Well, you can't travel too far in a small space, can you?" he said, happily making his way to an odd-looking computer. He suddenly bent down behind the console to pick something up. "AAHA! Screwdriver!" He said, holding a thing that was the size of a marker. "Sonic screwdriver-always comes in handy." The very end was a copper color, just above it was a beige section with a thin copper ring separating it from the black layer stacked on top. A thicker copper ring spread in-between silver prongs surrounding a small green light at the tip. He opened it by a push of a button. The green light went on along with a whistling sound. He pocketed the item and went back to the computer but he was drawn to her chair for some reason.

“Emma, grab the railing,” he said, deep in thought. Inspiration was budding quickly. Unsure of what the Doctor was doing, Emma reached out for the railing in front of her. Rory stood close by, ready to help her stand if needed. All the while, watching the Doctor slowly circled the empty wheelchair and tapped his screwdriver against his chin. The young teens were becoming slightly worried as to what was wheeling around in the man’s mind. His plans were known to be dangerous. Suddenly, he aimed his sonic screwdriver at Emma before turning to the chair. Then he took the chair out of the room at top speed. 

“Doctor?” Amy said, curious to what her best friend was up to. Rory shared a look with her when they heard all kinds of banging and clanging from where the Doctor had disappeared to. “Doctor?” She tried again but a response never came. 

The banging continued on, following by pleased laughter. "What do you think he is doing?" Rory asked in confusion but shook his head. "Know what? maybe it is best if we don’t know..." He said, thinking better against it. Emma couldn’t help thinking the same thing in the silence of her mind but hid her true emotions. 

"AHA!" They heard the Doctor saying from the other room, extreme excitement. "Pure brilliance! If I do say so myself!" He said his words becoming more rapid. He returned, without the chair and something that definitely looked futuristic. The small vehicle that was blueish grey and very sleek, it also hovered about a good three feet above the ground. The bottom had Gallifreyan designs engraved into it. Lights flashed from the inside compartment with knobs and switches. The Doctor showed it off like a new car.

Rory rubbed the back of his neck nervously and pointed to the floating item. "What is that?" he said, suspiciously looking at the device, he didn't trust half of what the Doctor created. The Doctor beamed at them proudly as he opened his arms.

"What do you think it is, Rory? It's a wheelchair! Well...more like a hover chair but serves the same purpose!" The Doctor said, displaying it completely thrilled by it. "It is sonic-powered so that Emma can keep up by going speeds faster than light.” The Doctor said, walking up to Emma still rather amused with himself. “Perfect for Quidditch.” He winked at the girl. “As a gift from the TARDIS, it moves by Emma's thoughts and wishes. It will never die because it possesses a little bit of the Heart of the TARDIS in it. Protective force field in case of any Slytherin or Death Eater attacks. And the absolute best part!" He said, running around the chair even more excited by the next part. "Something that makes this so incredible!" He pushed a button that caused a cup holder to pop out of a hidden compartment. "A cup holder!" He concluded expecting some kind of applauds from his audience. They all stared at him in confusion of why Emma would ever need a cup holder. "You don't like it?"

Emma just stood there not sure what to think of the creation, it was interesting...”Well...do I truly need all of that stuff?" Emma said, taking to take it all in and being as polite as she could. “Magic could easily do the same.” The Doctor’s expression turned from thrilled to offended in a matter of seconds. 

“Oh, she thinks magic is better!” He pouted like a little boy who had been told that Santa was not real. “I bet, you are a Ravenclaw. A bunch of boring know it alls. Just for your information, Time Lord technology is so much cooler than magic.” He said, huffing slightly, however his previous demeanor returned. “Besides, you may never know what may come in good use. I also added a place to hold your mobile and wand.” He said, happily spinning on his heels. “Now, what about a test run?” He asked eagerly. Emma timidly looked at the chair before slowly nodding, the Doctor carefully set her inside of it. It was quite comfortable and roomy. She closed her eyes focusing on moving the chair forward a little. She was startled when the chair began to move effortlessly in the air before stopping suddenly. The Doctor looked at her expectantly and thrilled by her reaction. "Pretty cool, yeah? You’re welcome.” The Doctor kissed her forehead in a fatherly fashion. "Now, you said that you were headed to a friend’s place? Would it be by chance, the Weasleys?” he asked, getting back to the matter at hand and going back to the console typing into the computer.

“Yeah, been going there after first year, Ginny is my best friend,” Emma said, now curious to what the man was doing. “If we are leaving, what about my trunk and school books?” She hinted to the Time Lord and almost fearing the lashing that they would get from Rose. 

“You have to be no fun, don’t you?” The Doctor said, sarcastically looking up from the screen. “Prepared...Well, I may have to throw a Dalek in that plan...Well...not a Dalek but you get the idea.” He said, ducking back behind the computer. Emma let out a sound of slight offense to the stereotyping of her house. 

“Excuse me for not wanting to be stark naked for the whole summer. I also would like to be able to finish school work too,” Emma retorted back with the same sardonic tone mixed with annoyance. Instead of responding to the snarky teenaged remark, the Doctor continued to run whatever he could through the TARDIS and looking for a way to get it running again. The door opened again he looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway. She looked around as if she had forgotten what it was like. But the instant she saw Emma there, her expression changed to extreme disapproval.

“There you are, I should have known this is where you would be!” Rose said extremely fretfully with Donald right behind her. “I should have known that you would be here,” She said, sounding a lot like her mother. “Donald, take her back to the house,” Rose said, sending a look towards the bow-tied man standing behind the console. "This is not a place for you." When Donald came to pick her up like the Doctor had moments ago, Emma shook her head. Rose wasn't going to make her leave this chance behind. 

"No, I can stay, if I want. You never left when someone told you to leave," Emma said defensively. Rose's lips thinned rapidly and her eyes narrowed a bit. “For once, I want something more than just being the smart girl in the wheelchair that everyone feels sorry for.” She said, done with being seen as a fragile china doll. The Doctor, however, saw a bit of a younger Rose coming out in her. The same fire and passion burning inside of her. 

Rose’s features softened at the dark haired girl’s words, she stepped up to the girl and hugged her tightly. "Emma, You are so much more than your chair and smarts but that was different with me. I can’t allow a fourteen year old to make a choice that has so many risks attached to it. You don't know how dangerous things could get," Rose said with motherly love for the young girl.

"How is it different with me? Because I can’t run or maybe become a burden and slow the Doctor down?” Emma said, irritation beginning to surface in her voice. "Maybe it isn't that different with me." Emma said, determined to do what she could to stay. “Why tell me all of those stories of your travels, if I wasn’t meant to do this myself.”

Rose sighed looking at the Doctor for help. “Doctor, a word outside, please?" Rose said directly to the man. He nodded knowing what was going to be said. He let her lead him out into the gardens. Her eyes said everything, "You know as well, if not better than I do that she isn't ready for this," Rose said, almost pleading with him.

"Rose, I agree that she isn't but I do remember that you weren’t either, at first," he said solemnly. "But I could use her to figure out what is going on here. She knows more than what you think," he added, again driving the point home.

She hated it when he was right but she expected the same about Emma for months now. "Fine, but I'm going with her. I'm not letting her get hurt," Rose said with finality in her voice. “Donald, would you get her school things please?” She asked her husband, she felt bad for leaving him like this. It felt like Mickey all over again. He nodded in response before kissing her softly and headed back into the house.

"Fine," he said, smiling slightly, "Just like old times, eh?" He said placing an arm around her. She laughed softly and looked up at him. It was truly like the years long ago when they traveled together as the most perfect pair. He knew that after this was done, that this was the last time. He decided to bask in the brief moment of happiness that he was, at last, traveling with Rose, one last time.

"Just like old times, Doctor," she said as Donald returned with the requested items. He leaned the trunk against the inner wall by the door. Both Rose and the Doctor re-entered the ship a moment later. “Please take care of Mum, Dad, and Tony, while I’m gone. I love you.” Rose said, honestly to the man that resembled her first love.

“I will and Rose Noble, I love you too,” he returned the sentiment lovingly but surprising the Time Lord that they had given him Donna’s last name. Then again, he understood why, she was the biggest part of how he came to exist in the first place. “Be safe, all of you,” he intended for the four companions, especially Rose, while giving his counter part a meaningful glance. He hugged Emma and left the console. 

"Well, Geronimo!” The Doctor said running back over to the console. "Let's see what she can handle." He started flipping switches and turned the key. First nothing happened but then slowly a revving noise started up. His eyes lit up at the sound, "That husband of yours is brilliant!" He said hugging Rose tightly. "A bloody genius!" The sound grew louder by the second.

"He does know what he is doing," Rose said, smirking. The two took their positions at the main console. Emma watched and for once started to get truly excited. She was going on her first trip through time and space.

"That he does!" the Doctor said excitedly, "Now, Emma, you said that it is currently the year 1995?” He ran around the machine his eyes piercing her own.

"Yes, it’s 1995,” Emma said, with her eyebrow raised in confusion of how he couldn’t know what year it was. She also felt like she had given them a dead end trail. The Doctor seemed to be unaffected by this.

"Right...oh wait...1995?” He questioned the young woman, who nodded in response and even more puzzlement of why his features became unsettled. If the Time Lord’s memory serviced him correctly, this would have made it Harry’s fifth year. Which involved Voldemort’s return and the beginning of the corruption of the Wizarding Government. It also meant that the Weasleys would be at Grimmuald Place number twelve. “Oh...1995...that...Ooh..” He said, running his hands through his hair and pulling it. Why would the Master choose this year? What meaning would it have to him? 

Rose soaked up the Doctor’s reaction, knowing something about the year was not a good thing. “What is it?” Rose questioned the Time Lord curiously and meeting his faraway eyes. “Doctor?” That brought him back to reality.

“Nothing, everything is good,” the Doctor said, smiling as he shifted a lever. It was a good thing that Emma’s chair was controlled by her thoughts because the intense shift of gravity could have caused Emma’s chair to roll backwards. She held on to the nearest pole to be sure her chair wasn’t thrown off balance. Rory held on tightly to Amy while they rocked back and forth wildly. “Grimmuald Place Number Twelve Place, here we come!” He said, over the revving noise in pure joy of traveling again with the woman he loved so much and greatest friends. It felt like only a short while to Emma but the TARDIS suddenly stopped moving and became silent again. She wondered if they had landed where the Doctor just said that they were going or somewhere completely different. The Doctor held the door opened for the everyone before following them out of the box.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, “Ah, yes, Grimmuald Place,” he announced while a shiver rent up Emma’s back and feeling Rose standing protectively next to her. They were surrounded by grimy looking fronts of the surrounding houses that were not welcoming. Some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the street lamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. Every house had a mismatched door on it. Like the Doctor had read in the book even down to the missing number twelve. He had to admit that he admired the wizarding technology because it was so similar to Time Lord technology. He was slowly becoming a bit less wary about this part of the new blended universe. He smiled as if he were deeply pleased and took out of the pocket of his brown jacket. It was his specially modified pair of 3D glasses. He put them on and his smile got even wider and brighter. "Gotta love wizards," he said to mostly to himself causing Rose to look at him oddly. 

Emma felt her stomach churning because the blonde woman did not know the biggest of her secrets. “Doctor, what is this place?” Rose asked, still not leaving Emma’s side and half tempted to return to the safety of the TARDIS. The man seemed to ignore her still impressed by how everything was so perfectly placed. 

“Yes, I would like to know that too?” Rory said, having the same eeriness that he felt in strange hotel that held the fears of each of the people trapped there. Then again, this wasn’t the scariest place that the Doctor had taken them to and he already knew what was inside. He just had to play dumb for Emma’s sake. 

“The Weasleys do not live here.” Emma pointed out, she knew that the family would never been in a neighborhood like this but the Doctor remained to be thrilled by where they were. “They live in the Burrow.”

“Oh, we are currently in Grimmuald Place and yes, they have been staying here all summer due to,” the Doctor said, scanning the area briefly with his Sonic Screwdriver. “The Order of The Phoenix setting up their headquarters over there in number twelve.” He proceeded to point to where it should have been. 

“The Order? What is that?” Rose whispered in the Doctor’s ear, thinking that it was some other level of the Shadow Proclamation. The man glanced at Emma, it wasn’t quite time for her to know about the Order just yet. Besides, he didn’t know just how close she was with the Golden Trio. He quickly pulled Rose back to the TARDIS to make sure Emma couldn’t hear them. The Ponds followed close behind the man.

He looked over Rose’s shoulder at Emma before speaking in a hushed voice. "Haven't you ever read Harry Potter?" The Doctor asked exasperatedly. Sure, Rose heard of the books and films growing up but she never really been interested in them. 

However, it did cause her to wonder what her reading the books have to do with where they were or this Order the Doctor spoke of. "No, Doctor, I haven’t," Rose said with a hint of annoyance, "not everybody in the world has read Harry Potter, you know. What does that have to do with what is going on and what Emma is hiding?” She said, looking back at the girl who was like a sister to her. 

“We have,” Rory said but going silent when Amy shot him a bit of a glare. “Right...Sorry...”

"Like Rory said, every Briton worth their salt has," the Doctor mumbled under his breath but continued on as if he hadn’t said anything. “It honestly has everything to what is going on, especially Emma.” With dread and fear filling her, Rose whipped back around to face the Doctor. Did this meant that Emma had been an alien this entire time? “Secondly, the Order of The Phoenix is the equivalent to Torchwood. This group was created by a man named Albus Dumbledore years ago for the same war against the Dark Lord," the Doctor summarized the background for her. “Regarding Emma, she is human. I scanned her in the TARDIS but the strange thing is that she is a witch.”

“A witch...as in warts? Broomsticks? Black cats? Spells and potions?” Rose said, casting another worried glance back at great, half-expecting Emma to turn into some ugly, cackling haggard creature from every childhood fairytale. The Doctor led the blonde into the TARDIS as her voice heightened in level and tone. 

“Yes, Broomsticks, spells, and potions,” the Doctor said, sticking his hands in his pockets. “How else do you expect people to play Quidditch? As for the warts, no and let’s not bring up cats.” He said, hinting to the cat-kind nuns of the Sisters of Plenitude at the hospital on New Earth. 

Rose sat there in silent disappointment of the secret that Emma had been keeping from her, "I don't get why Emma didn't tell me about…" Her voice trailed off. She thought that she and Emma had nothing hidden between them. Then again, the Doctor always had his secrets that he kept hidden from those closest to him.

"Look at how you reacted when I told you that she was a witch, you would have done to her what Torchwood tried to do to me,” he said, pointedly. His words caught her completely by surprise. Of course, they wouldn’t experiment on the girl! Then reality set in...Her father would assume that Emma was some kind of extraterrestrial and kept her locked up in Torchwood.

“I would have protected her from all that even though, I wouldn't have at first…but I would have come to terms with it," Rose said feeling worse, "My mother would have had said that…" the Doctor nodded his head knowingly.

“That she must have been a freak or worse…an alien. Then your father would have hauled her off to Torchwood for tests," the Doctor said sympathetically. "Remember, you didn't think of me as all that wonderful when you first met me." The honesty stung even more. But it was true.

Silence took over the conversation for a few moments. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her for his comforting hugs. She laid her head on his shoulder with her mind full of uncertain thoughts. "What do we do now?" she asked, still troubled about what the future held for all of them now. He sighed looking at his feet grimly.

“You stay in the TARDIS, you can’t go inside anyway. You see, the Order of The Phoenix is in the missing house." He gestured to the homes outside the doors behind them. "There's a charm on the missing house called the Fidelius Charm.” He explained, amused by the whole concept of it. “I’ll send the Ponds with her. They are also wizards but they will keep her safe.” He said in full confidence. 

"A what?" she said in confusion, looking in the same direction. Right now, she felt so lost about everything.

"The Fidelius Charm. It works a lot like the Chameleon Circuit onboard the TARDIS. The charm takes a specific piece of information like a secret and implants it into a being's soul. The one whose soul houses the secret is known as the Secret-Keeper," the Doctor said his voice gaining speed with excitement. "Which is bloody brilliant! Because whatever location that is being protected is invisible, intangible, unplottable, and sound-proof. Isn't that amazing!" He finished completely thrilled.

"So, what is why I can't see it?" Rose asked half-relieved by his explanation. He nodded simply.

"That, and you're a Muggle," he said in a matter of fact tone. "Because when Muggles pass by a hidden location, it usually looks like an old abandoned building or they forget why they were even there," he chuckled with amusement. Again, he received another perplexed look from the blonde.

“I’m a what?” Rose said, slightly offended by the words due to the assumption that it was some kind of insult. The Doctor merely shook his head. 

"A Muggle is what wizards call someone who isn't a witch or a wizard," the Doctor explained as if it should have been common knowledge to her. “Might do you some good to go to the library and do some reading.” He added half joking. “I’m going to go with Emma, talk to the Order to find out where the Master is and if he isn’t under another alias.” The Doctor said, quickly sonicing her phone. “Should work passed the charm.” Rose nodded in response. “I’ll be back soon but seriously, go to the library. Read.” Rose rolled her eyes and giggled as the Doctor left the ship. 

Both Amy and Rory had stayed back with Emma, wondering what the Doctor was revealing to Rose. They were still in shock that they were actually living in their favorite childhood story but there they were. They all turned around when they heard the TARDIS door closing. “Is everything alright? Where is Rose?” Emma said, in immense concern when she saw the Doctor walking out by himself without Rose. Had she decided not to come after all or worse and she discovered the truth? The Doctor sensed the young woman’s inner turmoil and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Everything is fine and Rose is going to stay in the TARDIS in case we have any unwanted visitors. Besides she can’t go in because she is a Muggle,” he reminded the young woman, who looked up at the dreary setting in front of them. 

“But aren’t you a Muggle too?” Emma asked him quickly assuming that Time Lords, alien or not could not procure any magic of their own. 

A smile danced along his features as he aimed his sonic Screwdriver at the space between the two houses marked eleven and thirteen, “Grimmuald Place Number Twelve,” he said, clearly before pushing the button on his screwdriver for a second. To Emma’s awe and shock, the two houses began to move causing a loud rumbling sound. They separated farther and farther as another started to appear in the middle. What baffled the girl even more was the fact that everyone in the other houses seemed to be unaware of what was happening. In seconds, the missing number twelve was there as it should have been. “Time Lords have magic of our own.” He winked at her. “Shall we?” He said, even more amused at her open-mouthed expression. “Ponds?” He said, striding up to the door.


	3. Disastrous Deceptions

The three followed behind him, preparing themselves for what could come from this. The Doctor knocked two times on the door, maybe they were too early in the story. Maybe the Order hadn’t returned from fetching Harry yet. Footsteps from within the house soon came their way. A redheaded woman in a mismatched patchwork dress opened the door with a kind and warm smile. The Doctor started to get a sense of an older Donna Noble from the woman. And that must be Molly Weasley, the Doctor thought to himself with amusement. “Oh, Emma, dear, how did you get here? Weren’t Arthur and Remus supposed to come get you tomorrow night?” She said, wiping her hands off on her apron in concern of the girl’s sudden appearance. However her face lost all color when her eyes met the young man’s. “Arthur!” She called back into the house, now confusion and a bit of fear.

The thin, balding man walked into the foyer, true worry riddled his face. “Molly, what is -,” His question disappeared instantly as he saw Rory standing there, it was now Rory’s turn to look confusedly shocked at the older man. How was it even possible...was it even real or some kind illusion. “Rory...?” He said, sending waves of perplexity through the other three people. How could Arthur Weasley know who Rory was?   
“Dad? Mum?” Rory said, looking between the two adults more baffled their presences. Without another word, Molly tearfully wrapped her arms around the young man and pulled him into one of her warm motherly embraces. “Mum, it’s alright..” Rory tried to comfort the weeping woman, that only caused her to cry more.

“Oh Rory...My sweet Rory...” Molly said, cupping his cheeks as more tears flooded down her cheeks in mixed happiness and sadness. “After you...we thought that...” It was difficult for her to even utter, she kissed his forehead lovingly. “That doesn’t matter, you are back now,” She said, cupping his face again with motherly love. “Your brothers and sister will pleased to see you!” She guided the group inside of the dimly lit foyer. Compared to the Tylers’ residence, it was like they walked into a horror film. Gothic candles sat in what appeared to be decaying claws hanging on each wall corner. Instead of the pristine paint job, dingy peeling blacks covered every square inch of the place. Dark items were scattered ornately around them. 

The Doctor glanced around him and leaned over to Amelia’s ear. "Blimey, this place makes the Weeping Angels look like innocent statutes," the Doctor whispered to the girl, looking at the dark items near them. "Intriguing but totally creepy.” Amy found herself agreeing with him but subtly elbowed the man lightly, reminding him he was being rude. 

The Weasley mother obviously didn’t hear what he had said. She turned back around with a smile. “Well, the others will be pleased that you are both here,” Molly said, standing in front of the kitchen door in a hushed tone. “Oh, and who are you?” She said, giving the man standing behind the three teenagers a quick survey. Not sure what to think of his attire of a brown tweed jacket, suspenders, and maroon bow tie. 

“Oh, Mum...This is the Doctor,” Rory awkwardly gesturing to the bow-tie wearing man who waved as if he had been introduced on a game show. “And this..this is my girlfriend, Amelia Pond.” Rory said, catching himself from calling her his wife. He knew that being Mrs. Weasley or not, he would have to face her wraith. 

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley, I’m the Doctor as Rory said,” The Doctor said, stepping forth and kissing each cheek before moving on to the puzzled Mr. Weasley. “Arthur, how are you? Nice to meet you both.” He said, shaking Arthur’s hand with great enthusiasm. “And no, I do not cut people open in order to heal them.” he added, remembering how wizards thought of Muggle medical doctors. “I’m a different kind of doctor.” He smiled before winking at the teens. “Is there some kind of meeting going on?” He referred to the muffled voices coming from the other side of the door behind Mrs. Weasley. It must have been the very meeting about the unknown weapon that Voldemort was looking for. 

He was reminded of his original mission of finding the Master, this could lead the Doctor in the right direction. “Yes, the Order of The Phoenix is discussing a very private matter,” Molly said, becoming rightfully suspicious of the brown-haired man. She immediately moved over to the teens out of protective mother instincts. How did this man know of the meeting? Was he a spy? Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened and a tall man with black curly hair that went down to his chin walking out to greet them in a long black striped jacket with a dark colored vest underneath it. There were golden moons and stars all over the vest, a chain connected from the bottom of the vest to the jacket where a pocket watch sat. Though he had spent twelve years of Azkaban, his face was still a little too perfectly chiseled and handsome. His gorgeous eyes gave him the final touch. As the man came closer to the Doctor and Emma, he flashed the most charming smile that both Amy and Emma have ever seen. 

The Doctor knew at once who the man was but it didn’t make sense as to why or how he had gotten there. Had the Master pulled more through from the true universe into the created one than planned? “Everything alright out here, Molly?” The man said in an accented voice, a smile spread across his face at the sight of his old friend. “Ah, Doctor, it has been awhile, hasn’t it?” He said, causing both adult Weasleys to stare at the man with opened mouths.

“Do you know this man, Sirius?” Arthur questioned the man tersely still a bit cautious. It confused Emma beyond all reason of how the Doctor seemed to know everyone there...apparently when they didn’t know who he was except for the Tylers, Amy, Rory, and now Sirius. Could it been possible that Sirius traveled with the Doctor too? 

“He is an old friend of mine. Let’s just say that we have had a rocky relationship,” Sirius answered, understanding that he couldn’t say too much more because of the situation at hand. “Right, Doctor?” He added ruefully in the other man’s direction. The Doctor was still lost on how it was possible for the time traveling conman was able to get through the vortex. It felt too much like when the Master turned the TARDIS into a Paradox machine. 

“Ah, yes, very rocky....Indeed.” Was all the Doctor said, trying to regain his usual chipper demeanor even though he was questioning who else would he find there? He still needed more information and somewhere to start a thorough research. “You see, Sirius had contacted me days ago about the Order’s meeting and asked me to attend.” He said with flawless conviction. He hoped that the lie would be enough for the other adults. There was another moment of silence as both Weasley parents mulled over his given explanation.

“Sirius, inform the Headmaster,” Arthur said to the dark-haired man, though suspicion lingered in his eyes. Sirius nodded in response and walked back through the door after giving the Doctor a look of more was needed to be said between the two of them at some point. A polite smile graced Mr. Weasley’s face as he turned back to the puzzled teens. “Everyone else is upstairs until dinner.” He said, hinting to the fact that whatever it was, they weren’t allowed to listen in.

“Which shouldn’t be much longer,” Molly said, her expression returned to its normal warm kindness. “You all must be starved...” Her eyes fell on the slender young man again with concern. “You look peaky.” She said, lifting up Rory’s arms and looking him over intently. Both girls giggled at the embarrassed young man. “I swear you and Ron never eat enough.” She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Like your father said, the others are upstairs and they will explain everything to you.” She said, brushing off Rory’s shirt. 

“Emma, why don’t you head upstairs? Amy and Rory will be right behind you.” The Doctor said, hoping that the Ponds would catch his hidden meaning of needing to speak to them. “I think I might have forgotten something outside. Amy, Rory, would you come help me for a moment?” His tone changed only slightly but they understood what he wanted. 

“Right...be right back...yeah...” Rory said, more awkward than usual and not very inconspicuously at all. Amy sighed in annoyance, yanking on his arm to follow the Doctor. The three quickly exited out the front door and back out into the warm summer night’s breeze. “Okay, would you mind telling me how my parents are here as the Weasleys?” He questioned the Doctor when the door closed behind him.

“I don’t know...the Master could be doing the very same thing the Alliance did with Amy,” the Doctor said, mulling everything over in his head out loud. “Using your memories to feed the creation of this world.” But how was the question, a paradox machine wasn’t powerful enough to do such a thing. It had to be something stronger to be able to sustain everything so perfectly. 

“Is that why Sirius Black said that he knew you?” Amy said, trying to understand what was going on and soaking up the Doctor’s grim demeanor. “What about Emma is she...” Amy didn’t want to think that the girl was another Duplicate like Rory had been or even a Flesh Ganger... The Doctor snapped back to reality at her last inquiry. He had assumed the same at first.

“No, she is completely human as well...” The Doctor said reassuringly but glanced back the closed door. “She is important though...as for Sirius Black. His real name is Captain Jack Harkness, he is a time agent from the 51st century.” he informed them briefly. Rory’s eyes lit up in recognition at the man’s name.

“Of course, I read about him when I was researching scientific theories, FTL travel, parallel universes. His name came up under Torchwood but the information was classified,” Rory said, solemnly while the Doctor stared at him impressed. “Who is he, though?” Rory inquired in confusion. 

“Exactly what I said, I met him when I took Rose to the London Blitz,” the Doctor said, not wanting to stay on the subject much longer. “Just think of a male River Song.” That all that they needed to know. “Now, you will both stay with Emma and do not let her know that this is a story. Who knows what that could do to her. We have to find the Master.” He said, the last part as a warning. They both nodded in understanding. He smiled and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. “I’m about to meet Albus Dumbledore, he is the best literary character except Hamlet. Do you know how cool that is?” He said purely excited. Amy rolled her eyes but softly laughed.

Emma slowly moved her chair up the narrow staircase silently, she tried her best to keep looking straight ahead instead at the horrifying things on the walls. It was difficult especially when she came across a row of mounted House Elf heads on plaques. Her stomach churned at the demented reasoning for doing such a cruel thing. Luckily, her mind was distracted by a change in thought. What was the meeting about and why did the Doctor lie about being asked to attend. Yes, Rose told the young woman about the Doctor, but the uneasiness still lingered. She could have placed everyone in danger again...just like her family. Don’t think about that... She scolded herself mentally. Now was not the time to dwell about the past. 

When she had reached the last landing one of the doors opened, a bright red head poked out and looked around. Upon spotting the girl, the true meaning of mischief spread across the young man’s face. “I told you that she was here,” Fred spoke back into the room highly pleased with himself. “Ron owes me ten Galleons.” He added victoriously.

“Oh stop it you two,” Hermione said in slight irritation, pushing passed the boy to greet Emma. “Emma, you’re early. I thought that you weren’t going to be here until tomorrow.” She said, hugging the girl concerned. “How did you get here?” Emma didn’t know how to answer the last question. She couldn’t very well say that she arrived in a time machine that resembled a Muggle police call box. 

“Umm...” Emma started trying to think of a feasible explanation, just then she was gratefully interrupted by another voice. Her boyfriend’s. 

“Emma? What are you do here?” Harry said, giving her a small smile as he embraced her lightly. Emma could see the remnants of a darkness in his eyes, it almost scared her. She reminded herself of the hell that he had been through two months prior and pushed it aside as just being in the depressing place making him that way. “I missed you...” He said honestly, happy to see the only light in his life at the moment.

“I missed you too,” Emma said blushing slightly, still a bit flustered about their now six month relationship. Yet, it felt so natural at the same time. He took her hand, leading her into the room that everyone else was in. The twins immediately bombarded and surrounded the young couple with matching pleased expressions.

“Aren’t they, absolutely adorable, Fred?” George said, pinching Harry’s cheek and patting his head like a proud parent. Harry yanked his head away feeling his face turned crimson red with embarrassment. However, Emma’s remodeled chair caught the redhead’s eye. “And what do we have here?” George circled it like a new broom on display. Fred followed suit, rubbing his chin as if he was inspecting it. 

“Seems to me that someone got a fancy new broom,” Fred said, smirking at his twin. “Do have to say it is quite impressive.” He ran a finger along the side of it and admiring the craftsmanship that went into it. That was when the Doctor’s voice came from the hallway supremely pleased to hear that someone appreciated his creation.

“See at least someone is...” The man stopped dead in the doorway, staring straight at Harry if he were seeing a ghost for the first time. The Doctor felt all feeling leave his body as he stared at the thin young man with messy raven black hair and round thick glasses. boy. It was impossible… He had witnessed the gruesome murder years ago. "It can't be… It's impossible…" the Doctor muttered in shock causing everyone to look at him in confusion. But he couldn't deny the perfect resemblance. But he'd felt it within him…in this blending of the two worlds…

"It can't be what, Doctor?" Amy asked looking back and forth between the two. "Doctor?" She repeated more worried about what he had seen. The man's eyes momentarily lost their sparkle and almost gained a fire to them.

"My son," the Doctor said grimly. The Ponds continued to stare at him in disbelief, not sure what it meant. The Doctor remained frozen in place. How could it have been possible… Surely the Master had something to do with it. Because the dead did not just come back to life.

The room came eerily silent that seemed to go on for ages at his revelation. There wasn’t any way that Harry’s parents were alive and from what Rose told Emma, the Doctor never spoke of his past or the fact that he had a family back on Gallifrey. He had never liked to talk about his past, only adding on to the mystery that surrounded him. 

He couldn't help feeling infuriated by the sight of the young man. It had to be some twisted diversion set by the Master. He knew what the Master was capable of doing. That young man was just an illusion "You have a son?" Rory asked over his shock. The Doctor didn't reply but continued to stare at the young man.

"I had a son," he said through gritted teeth, his eyes showed a mix of danger and sadness. "During the Time War…I watched Davros the reason the Daleks were ever created, kill my son, Ryder. He killed him right in front of me," he said, his hatred now flowing freely. At least, the Doctor realized, adding mentally, that's how it was done in this crossover of universes…

"So how can Harry be your son?" Amy asked, confused by the entire reason behind everything. The Doctor's eyes almost seemed to burn into hers.

"Because the Master is going to play to his assumptions of my weaknesses," he said with deadly coldness. He left the other man in middle of his whirlwind as he entered the room, pushing his way through the protective teens toward Harry. He was determined to throw a wrench in the Master's plan. This time, the Master had gone too far. Sirius tried to reach out for the man, knowing the possible outcome of that encounter.

In one swift movement, the Doctor had the confused young man pinned against the wall with pure rage on his face. “Harry!” Hermione screamed out in fear for her close friend. The Doctor ignored the five wands aimed at his back, he was going to end it right there. 

"What the hell? Let go of me. Who are you?" Harry demanded, taken aback by the strange man's sudden actions. Everything down to his eyes had been perfectly mimicked. Harry struggled against the man, sure that he had been a Death Eater. “Let go of me, Death Eater!” Harry said, getting his right arm freed and aimed his wand at the man’s head. “Tell me, who you are?” He demanded coolly. “Are you here to help your master advance more?" His anger grew into full blown fury. His wand was aimed at his throat. The man's green eyes widened a bit but become more enraged ignoring the boy's comment. 

He snatched Harry's wand right out of his hand. He pushed him up more against the wall. Anger pounded in the older man's ears. The Doctor tightened his grip upon him...he wasn't going to win. Not this time, "He taught you well but not well enough," the Doctor seethed, not caring who was watching. He wasn't going to take the bait. He had learned one too many times that way. "Who are you! Where is he!"

Harry tried to push back against the man, hoping that everyone else downstairs would hear the ruckus above them. "How should I know where Voldemort is! He is your master," Harry said, his eyes holding the same intense anger as the Doctor's.

"Don't play games with me! Where is the Master!" He said dangerously with his eyes flickering showing the true intent of the man. Harry struggled but hid his fear well. In the same way that the Master did.

"What is going on here?" Arthur’s voice demanded from behind them. He turned to face the Weasley father rushing up toward them with others with him. All with wands aimed ready for attack. "Let go of him now," the man said warningly in fatherly protection.

“Doctor,” Sirius said, now standing besides the man with his wand pointed at him. “I’m sorry but I can’t let you harm my Godson.” He said in grim warning hating to have to fight his best friend but he couldn’t just stand there and do nothing. The Doctor’s eyes met his with the same fury filled fire inside of him. “Doctor, don’t.” 

“You know as well as I do that this is some kind of demented ruse created by the Master,” The Doctor said, facing the dark haired man. Pure hatred flashed in his features. “My son is dead, so explain to me how this is possible?” He said, challenging Sirius as a warning of his own that a line had been crossed between them.

Their conversation had given Harry ample time to break free himself and move over to his girlfriend and friends. "I don't know where your master is!" Harry spoke again, fire coming from his voice. “But, I’m sure the hell not your son!” He shot back. The Doctor stared at the dark-haired young man for about five seconds, allowing his righteous anger to fill him up from the inside. 

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight." The Doctor said in his deadliest voice.

The young man's eyes widened and he stared back in utter confusion. "W-what?" he stammered.

"Are you deaf?" the Doctor continued, his arm raising and pointing to one of the other rooms, "I said get out of here! I refuse to believe that you aren't some sort of figment of the universes that the Master has cooked up!" He roared. The Doctor went to whirl away, but as he did, his gaze shifted and caught something on the young man's wrist. It was a watch. Something shimmered across the front face... Suddenly, the Doctor stormed the young man again, yanking his wrist in front of his eyes. The Doctor's mouth fell open as he examined the watch-there on the face-it was the Gallifreyan symbol. "It can't be…" the Doctor muttered, looking at the watch. He had only come in contact with this type of watch twice before. Once for his own purpose. The other was when the Master has used the same to become human. There in front of him in Gallifreyan was his son’s name etched upon it.

"Doctor,” Amy said, slowly walking up to him and touching his shoulder. She had only seen him this angry once before. “Doctor, let him go, okay?” She softly intoned to him, hoping that he would listen to her as he always did. Harry swore that he was looking at a younger version of his mother except Scottish.

“I would listen to Ms. Pond, Doctor,” Everyone turned to see the elderly wizard in the pale periwinkle robes and cascading white beard that almost bended into his hair standing in the doorway. “We both know that anger is never the answer.” He said, his eyes focused on the Time Lord almost knowingly. After a few tense seconds, reluctantly the Doctor obeyed the command that was given. The headmaster was right, what would allowing his anger to take over accomplish? He couldn’t give into what the Master wanted. Not to mention, if they were working for the enemy, they would have known his true identity from the moment that he had arrived. Everything was rapidly becoming more confusing by the moment. “Sirius has informed me of why you are here, Doctor.” 

“Wait, you know him?” Harry questioned his Godfather in horrified shock. How could he have not told Harry something like this. The two men exchanged glance, trying to find the right words to say without revealing the truth. Sirius stepped up to Harry, guilt riddled his features. 

“Yes, I know the Doctor...” Sirius began looking back at the bow-tied man. “The summer you helped free me, I traveled with him for a bit...” The fondness of the past returned to the man. “Then he brought me back here last year. He isn’t a Death Eater.” He went more into detail than he had with the Weasleys, a flash of anger lit Harry’s eyes.

“So, while I was fighting Voldemort and almost died doing so, you were traveled with him?” Harry said with unhidden fury in his voice. “When I needed you the most, you weren’t there. Is that why you never told me?” Harry asked him, done with the secrets being kept from him. “Because you think that I can’t handle anything like everyone else does?” The Doctor was taken back to the last time he had seen his son, who had said the same exact words to him. 

“No, Harry, I would never keep anything from you,” Sirius said, gaining a fatherly tone. “After the Doctor and I parted ways, I felt that there wasn’t any reason to bring it up. I didn’t think that he would ever return.” He said, deep down wondering if their paths would ever crossed again. “Then there he was with Rory, Amy, and Emma.” Harry glanced at his girlfriend, she knew that a conversation was going to be had between them. “You see, he isn’t from this world...he’s a time traveler or Time Lord,” Sirius said, as Hermione broke away from the group of teenagers looking particularly horrified at Sirius’ last words.

“Time travel? No one can do that...and...but that's impossible," Hermione exclaimed as if he had broken some kind of unspoken rule. "Even with a Time-Turner, it’s risky. Paradoxes...it could destroy everything we know. Besides, there's a set limit to how much time you can travel back!” She said, offended that such a thing had been suggested. 

The Doctor stepped back into the room, smiling. “Well...actually...Time Turners have the ability to travel through short bursts of time only on Earth," the Doctor said, scratching the side of his head in thought. “Then again, no one on Earth, except for a few has ever tried to go beyond that.” Hinting to his companions. 

Hermione’s face turned ghostly pale and looked close to being sick. "Only on...on Earth…" Hermione squeaked in a whisper. She seemed to nearly sway on her feet. Ron, thoroughly confused, looked from Hermione to Harry for an explanation. "He's saying that...that he's traveled to places beyond this planet."

The Doctor glanced around the room. "Actually, any planet, time period, or universe… Basically anywhere," he paused and rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I haven't tried going to anywhere per say. I'm certain that the TARDIS could go there." He shrugged nonchalantly before he looked at everyone’s confused expression except Dumbledore, who looked rather amused. 

“You’re a...whatever Sirius called you?” Harry finally speaking again after listening to what needed to be said and assessing everything. If his Godfather knew him and trusted him, then maybe Harry could as well but suspicion remained.

“Yes, I'm a Time Lord. Well... a Time Lord is a different form of scientific time traveller. That is what I am," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Like the Lord of Time then?" Harry said, half laughing at the thought. The man only smiled more at this. Some part of him genuinely seemed to believe the man's words to be true, and yet how could they be? Travel through time and space!

"Or an alien if you like," he added, causing the three to look at him in complete disbelief and uncertainty.

"So, you aren't from this Earth?" Hermione finally broke the growing silence. The Doctor's eyes twinkled slightly before answering.

"This planet needs more brilliant people like you!" he said, grinning as Hermione blushed at his compliment, “To answer your question, yes, I'm not from this planet.” Apparently, that seemed to be enough for the wizened old Headmaster, who’s eyes were twinkling slightly. “Unfortunately, my ship has been grounded here in this world due to another old friend of mine. Which is why I’m here, I need to speak to the Order.” He said grimly, seeing that he had gained the Order’s trust.

The Headmaster nodded “Of course,” Dumbledore said, acknowledging the severity of the Time Lord’s request. “Shall we continue our meeting in the kitchen?” He said, the Doctor picked up on the anger that waifed off Harry the entire time that Albus stood in the doorway. It broke both hearts to know that anger was not Harry’s completely. It matched his own in a way, only adding on to the unnerving fact that Harry was an exact replica of his son. How was the Master do that when Ryder had died. That made the search for the Master all the more important. The Ponds started to follow the Doctor forgetting that they were teenagers.

“Amy, Rory, stay here with the others for now,” Mr. Weasley said firmly.

“Yes, Dad,” Rory said, starting to go into the room when his supposed siblings looked at him in surprised shock and horror.

“Rory’s back...?” Ron said, finally speaking since Emma had shown up. “But you and Mum said that...” He said, trying to understand how his brother was possibly there. 

“I know what we said and we thought the same, Ron,” His father said emphasizing that it was not the time to discuss it. “Later, I want all of you to stay in here until we have figured everything out.” He repeated before closing the door, they had much bigger matters on their hands. 

As the other Order members followed their leader, Sirius still stood in the hallway as if waiting for the Doctor. “I’m sorry for earlier...” He said the moment the Doctor exited out of the room and shut the door behind him in true sincerity. It was only the second time that he had ever threatened the Doctor for the protection of another. “I have become attached to the kid.” He added, relating to Harry’s loss of family.

“It’s alright,” the Doctor said, shaking his head, understanding the emotions due to feeling the same towards every companion. He, however, returned to his previous curiosity of the reason of the man’s presence in the parallel universe. “The one thing that I don’t understand, is why or how you are here, Jack.” The Doctor said, putting emphasis on the time traveler’s actual name. 

A smirk danced across the dark-haired man’s features while he responded. “Always a pleasant visit with you, isn’t it?” He said, playfully but soon turned solemn. “About a month after the whole Crucible incident, we noticed a disturbance coming from Canary Wharf, Torchwood Tower...” He paused to allow the Doctor to soak up what he informed him of. “Of course, we both know that no one has been there since...” He still hated bringing up that horrific day even though his assumed outcome was proven wrong.

“Yeah...” The Doctor said, the old wound of that day slightly reopening. “So, you went looking for it?” he assumed knowingly, Jack did have the same habit of looking for trouble as he did. Of course, the Time Lord would never admit that to anyone. “What did you find?” He inquired of the man gravely.

“We had to especially when the dimensional jumpers became active again. Mickey and I went to Torchwood Tower to find that the void had been reopened somehow,” Jack report to the Time Lord gravely. “I decided that I was going to test a jumper and...the next thing I knew I woke up here as a boy again as Sirius Black.” He concluded. “I lived out my life and you know the rest.” The Doctor remained silent reeling over the whole situation in his mind. 

“Yes, the Master was able to tear apart the fabric of time and space again. He must have built another Paradox Machine. Two universes smashed into each other and became one," the Doctor said grimly. "The Master somehow found a way to create a whole new universe. But how?" 

Jack's eyes widened in brief shock. "I thought that he was dead from what you said," Jack said in confusion. The Doctor sighed gravely and nodded in agreement.

"So, did I until…I saw him for a third time in London," he said, remembering their last encounter. "He led me on a wild goose chase but along the way, he did another blending of universes. I crashed on Bad Wolf Bay," he said, causing Jack to smile a bit.

"You saw Rose again?" Jack said knowingly. The Doctor nodded but sadness shown in his eyes.

"Yes," he said, avoiding the obvious. Jack knew better then to press on about a very sensitive subject, "She is back in the TARDIS, just outside.” He gestured to the direction of the street. His musings returned to another disturbing detail. “Jack, do you know how Harry got that watch?” He asked the other man directly.

“Yeah, I found it last summer while in Italy,” Jack said, unsure of why the man wanted to know. “I give it to him last year for his birthday, is there something wrong with it?” He said, catching the Doctor’s drift that it was something not from Earth origin. “Alien?” He instantly went into Torchwood mode. 

“It’s the same Chameleon Circuit fob watch that the Master had as Professor Yana and myself when I turned myself human to hide from the Family. It had Ryder’s name on it in Gallifreyan...” The Doctor said grimly before going on. “Which is impossible because I watched the Daleks kill him in the Time War.” 

“So Ryder’s Time Lord essence is in that watch?” Jack said, remembering the horrific outcome with Professor Yana and him becoming the Master. The Doctor nodded in silent thoughts of how it could even be possible. "Meaning Harry could be the human version of Ryder,” Jack quickly concluded, even more grimly. The tension seemed to fill the corridor and both men.

"That we don't know if he is for sure,” the Doctor said, still convinced that it was a part of the Master’s plan to distract him. "The human mind cannot handle the thought process or the knowledge of a Time Lord. If that isn't Ryder and he opens it, his mind will burn up from the intense overload. In time we will know the truth. If he is Ryder, he will have to make a choice at some point but not right now. When the time comes he'll have a hard enough time deciding," he sighed softly. “Until then, we can’t allow him to open it.” Jack nodded in understanding of the severity of the whole thing.

“Padfoot, are you coming?” Remus said, from the landing and casting the Doctor a wary gaze. “Everyone’s waiting.” He reminded them of the requested meeting. The Doctor moved aside to allow his old friend to walk down stairs. He was now one step closer to finding the man who created this whole mess and discovering who Harry was.

“By the way, you were the one that made WolfStar an actual canonical fact in the story, didn’t you?” The Doctor whispered in the man’s ear, picturing the infamous smirk appearing once more on the conman’s face. 

“Oh yes, I did,” he replied very impressed by that fact. “That was one interesting night too.” There was a hint of mischief and delight in his voice. All the Doctor could do was shake his head although half expecting it to happen. The two men followed the rest of the Order into the kitchen to resume the meeting.

Harry couldn't help rehashing a few moments ago with the strange man that his Godfather knew for the past two years. Stranger still, why had he accused Harry of being his son? This definitely added to the pile of the summer’s mess of unknown odd things that had happened to him. But there was something else that ate at him. How was it that Emma and this ‘Doctor’ able to enter the house with the Fidelius Charm surrounding it? As far as he knew, Ginny hadn’t told Emma about Grimmuald Place, her dad and Professor Lupin were supposed to bring her there the following evening. It didn’t settle right in Harry’s heart or stomach. 

“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione inquired of him in deep concerned for the young man, seeing that he was still bothered like the others. “Harry?” Hermione said, more troubled at his lack of response. 

He had to know, he stood and faced the dark haired Ravenclaw directly. Maybe there was no simple way to ask this. "So you have been traveling with him too?” He asked her much calmer than he had moments ago. “How did you meet him?” Everyone turned towards Emma, wondering the same thing about the two minus the Ponds.

"Personally, just a couple weeks now," Emma said honestly, "Rose told me all about him almost every night before bed. How she would travel with him and see the universe. Like he said, his time traveling machine crashed on Bad Wolf Bay. Rose and her husband, Donald, brought him, Amy, and Rory to their home. Thought he had died." She concluded still questioning everything.

Harry rubbed his forehead. Things weren't adding up and he had no way of getting the answers from Emma so there was no sense in badgering her. He flopped back on the bed. “I wish they knew what they were talking about...” he sighed, his mind going to possible theories of the private discussion. Mischievous smirks suddenly appeared on the twins’ face.

“That is precisely why we are here,” George said smiling more causing a new sense of confusion to move around the room. He pulled out a flesh colored string out of his pocket with an impressed look that was mirrored by his twin. “Extendable Ears, our own invention. One can listen in on any conversation from feet away.” Harry slowly sat up and looked at the brothers now inspired what did he have to lose?

“Really?” Emma saw a flicker of the same instant excited intrigue in Harry’s eyes that the Doctor’s did. “Any conversation?” He said, the wheels turning at a massive speed, he could finally know what everyone was hiding from him. The twins exchanged an amused look between them as they nodded to confirm their pitch. 

“For you, Young Harry, we will give you one free of charge,” Fred said, putting his arm around him, and dangling the string next to him. Ron let out an offended huff that they still made him pay for product. “Oh, little brother we have to profit from somewhere.” He said, ruffling Ron’s hair, adding to his aggravation. “So, Harry, what do you choice?” 

“At one point or another, we will hear what is being said when Dumbledore feels that we should or you should,” Hermione said as if she was a mother trying to prevent trouble. Emma agreed with the bushy-haired girl beside...of course!

“The Doctor will tell Rose and I bet that she’ll tell me,” Emma said, partly hoping that Harry would reconsider the proposed offer by the twins and also fell back on the fact that the two women rarely ever kept secrets for very long from one another. Harry silently mulled over both sides but he couldn’t wait any longer. How was he to know that the Doctor wouldn’t lie about what was said.

No, he needed to hear it himself. “Hold on, I have a better idea,” Harry said suddenly even more inspired, he bolted across the hall to where Molly said his things were. His friends followed behind him both curious and afraid of what he was doing. He quickly pinpointed his trunk under his bed and in one swift motion it was opened. 

Emma keenly watched Harry dig through his trunk intently, interested in what he was looking for. It was like watching the Doctor with the TARDIS. “Harry, they put charms on the door, the cloak won’t work besides there is a reason that they don’t want us to know what is being said,” Hermione said, trying once more to reason with the young man. That didn’t stop him at all, he had gotten around charms before. 

Seconds later, he pulled something silvery out of his trunk. Emma was puzzled on how the item in Harry’s arms was going to help them, maybe it was a more complexed version of what the twins had at the hospital. “Harry, the cloak? Hermione is right, what if this is something we shouldn’t know,” Emma said, her Ravenclaw logical side came through. The same excited smile appeared on Harry’s face as the Doctor’s when he showed her the TARDIS. He unraveled the item to reveal what it was. The inside of the cloak had browns, greens, and blacks woven into it. The other side was purely sliver, giving it a majestic feel.

He turned solemn and faced his other friends. “This is the only way to know what we are up against. I don’t want to wait around until Voldemort has murdered everyone especially...” His voice trailed off at the thought of his friends being tortured or worse by the snake of a man or his twisted followers. “I have to know.” He repeated, echoing the Doctor’s determination which gave Emma chills. 

“Fine,” Emma said, her own determination at full throttle. “I’m going with you.” She said her tone final, Harry knew better than to fight with the girl. Deep down, he appreciated her willingness to help him find the truth. He nodded in agreement as she moved over to him. She was also curious as to what the Doctor was up to.

“So are we,” The redheaded girl said from behind the twins, pushing passed them with a reluctant Rory in tow. With Rose back in the TARDIS, the Ponds were responsible for Emma in the Doctor’s absence. Harry again wasn’t going to object, if that meant that he knew the truth. The four disappeared underneath the cloak, vanishing from sight. 

“Just be careful,” Hermione whispered as they exited out the door, down the corridor.


	4. A Hero's Curse

The four teens stealthily crept down the stairs towards the distant voices behind the kitchen doors, like Harry had two years ago in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry swore that his heart was pounding in his ears but he had to know what was being kept him. Not to mention, who the Doctor truly was. 

Harry gently pushed on the door in efforts to not cause attention to them. He led the small group to the farthest wall to stay concealed but listen in as well. Unaware that the Doctor had felt their sudden presence. 

The Doctor knew that if Harry was anything like Ryder he would be resourceful enough to find a way to infiltrate the meeting. He was also glad that Amy and Rory were with them but that meant that he had to keep what he was going to say to a minimum, none of them except one other person knew that they were literary characters. There was still some suspicion that they could have been spies for the Master. 

The Time Lord sat down and placed his feet crossed on the table, putting his hands behind his head. “Right then, Voldemort is back, there is a weapon he is looking for due to his false pretenses that it will help him win the second Wizarding War,” the Doctor summed up at a rapid pace, stunning most of the Order of his knowledge of current events.

A weapon? Voldemort is looking for a weapon? Harry thought to himself before a flash of a strange looking man that was half machine, half human flashed in his mind. The mechanical part was pitch black and oddly shaped, almost triangular. Silver round components stuck out of it in eight rows, circling the entire base of it. The man was a dingy gray with blank eye sockets, an electric blue eye was in the middle of his forehead. A metal piece went from ear to ear, sliver balls spread out across it. A small needle point item seem to be protruding from his bald head. His hands resembled Voldemort’s long and spidery. Harry shook his head slightly to return to his main mission. 

“Yes and I have done some research regarding the item that he seeks in hopes, of winning this war,” the Headmaster said, as though the Doctor was merely conducting business instead of the shared surprise of the surrounding members except Jack and Tonks. “Something that pertains to himself and Harry Potter.” Harry’s heart thundered so loudly in his ears that he was sure someone would hear it. What was it? What would happen if Harry got to the weapon first? 

“Ah yes...the prophecy,” the Doctor said, knowingly as he held an odd pen like item against his chin in a thoughtful manner. From what he could recall about the fifth book, Voldemort for months was subconsciously invading Harry’s mind with dreams of the exact location of the prophecy inside the Ministry’s Department of Mysteries. Until he realized the mental connection that they shared prior to Christmas. Which resulted in the near fatal attack on Arthur Weasley. 

Eyes had turned in the Doctor’s direction once more. “Oh you are a clever boy,” Tonks said surprising the entire meeting with her impressed tone, however both of the Ponds recognized her voice as their daughter’s, River Song. “Do tell how you discovered something that has been protected for years.” She said in seductive amusement, placing her hands folded on the table. So, River Song is in this world as well, he thought, wondering when and how they would meet again. His mind once again focused on what they were going to do.

The Doctor stood from his seat and to the teens’ shock, stared straight at them for a few seconds. “Lucky guess,” he said, meeting Sirius and Tonks’ eye briefly. “Well..if it something that pertains to both Voldemort and Harry then it has to be some kind of foretelling item that tells how this whole battle ends. How it could be accomplished.” The man said gravely. “Prophecies don’t tell the future or sets anyone‘s fate in stone. Well...they can if someone sets the ball in motion but that doesn’t make it a fixed point in time...that can be rewritten.” He said, confusing everyone even more. He was now talking to himself. “Fate and time do not get along.” He rambled on.

“Why not?” Arthur asked intrigued in what the odd thin man was saying. A smile flashed across the Doctor’s face as a small lived excitement twinkled in his green eyes. 

“I have always liked you, Arthur, you have an absolutely fascinating mind!” The Doctor said, in pure joy and respect but turned sober again to answer the question. “Time is a constant fact of the universe never changing or wavering, always the same. Fate, on the other hand, could change at a whim. It is unpredictable...” His voice became distant lost in a memory. He shook his head and refocused his thoughts. 

“They carry one common factor that you should know, Sweetie,” Tonks said, meeting his gaze with a smirk. “Both can be rewritten.” 

The Doctor smiled coyly at her but knew the saddening truth. “Yes, but you can’t rewrite a fixed point in time,” he said grimly. 

“Excuse me? What is a fixed point in time?” Remus Lupin asked puzzled by the term.

“Fixed points are events and/or individuals who had such long-standing impacts on the timeline that no one, not even we Time Lords, dared interfere with their natural progression. Events liked births, especially deaths. I can save planets, mainly Earth in most cases,” The Doctor informed him solemnly. “Yes, they can be flexible so the chain of events aren’t exactly the way they had in the original timeline but meddling with one could potentially result in reality falling apart. Were a fixed point to be interfered with, time would often find a way to make the timeline continue with minimal changes.” The Doctor concluded. “Those minimal changes could have a big impact. Which is what Voldemort wants to do with the prophecy.”   “Okay, if he is after the prophecy, he can’t get to it,” Arthur pointed out. “Members of the Order have been taking turns guarding it.” 

Again the Doctor looked at the silent group in the corner. “Like with the Master, he has his ways of getting what he was despite how guarded something is. The Sorcerer’s Stone for example, he used Quirrell as a temporary Horcrux in order to get to the stone.” He rambled on, forgetting that very few knew about the Horcruxes yet.

“A what?” Remus asked confused by the term and jolting the man back to the present reality. However, Albus, Sirius, and Tonks had a rather intrigued expression on their faces. “Isn’t Master what the Death Eaters call Voldemort? If not, who is this person and what do they have to do with any of this?” He asked calmly but his eyes seemed to be burning right through the Doctor’s soul. An immense understanding of protectiveness flooded the Time Lord, he would have and had done for his own companions.

“Forgot…that doesn’t happen for another year in a half,” the Doctor said, scratching his head before answering the next set of questions. “As for the Master, he was my friend back on our home planet, Gallifrey...we grew up together. You see, like here in the Wizarding World when Time Lords turn eight as our initiations, we must gazed into the Time Vortex through the Untempered Schism. Some Time Lords are inspired by what they see, others ran away...and some went mad.” He paused for a moment.

“He went mad...” Dumbledore said, knowingly with shared grief. The Doctor nodded, forgetting how the elderly wizard could know of such things.

“Yes, from that point on, he could hear constant drumming of the Time Lord’s dual hearts in his mind. Over time, it got worse,” the Doctor sighed sadly. “His own desire is to rule over entire universe, rid Earth of human kind and start a new race of Time Lords. The same that Voldemort wants to remove the Muggles, Muggle-borns, and anyone who defies him...” He was now sure of his convictions. “If I don’t find him, not only is the Wizarding World in danger but the entire universe is...” He said in a grave tone. 

Dumbledore stroked his beard in deep musing of both sides, the Doctor could be what the Order needed and he could also keep an eye on Harry to see if his theory was true. “Then it is imperative that we locate the Master post haste due to the dangers that could come,” the Headmaster said, solemnly. “For now, I feel that it is best that you stay at Hogwarts as a professor.” However, the other professors did not seem so keen on the idea. “And become a member of the Order of the Phoenix.” 

The Doctor slightly perked up at the thought, he had wondered what it would be like to teach a Hogwarts. It would be much different then the other times where he had been a teacher. “Headmaster, do you think that this is a good idea? The Ministry has already implicated their own choice of professor,” Severus spoke up and slowly surveying the man. He knew there was something more to the man due to his own experience with deep rooted secrets.

“I am aware of that, Severus and Dolores will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position,” Dumbledore said, his smile unwavering. “We will find a suitable position for the Doctor as well.” He assured the black clad, dark haired man. The Potions Master continued to stare disapprovingly at both men. He hated how naive that the Headmaster was.

“Oh, I was thinking that I could help Hagrid with his creatures. I have always wanted to fly on a Thestral or see a Hippogryff,” He said, waving his hands excitedly, clapping them together in front of him. “Or a dragon but that would never beat dinosaurs on a spaceship.” He said in fond memories. All of the wizards just stared at him puzzled to what he was on about. “Sorry, Queen Nefertiti...long story...” He explained rapidly, he swore that he saw Tonks giving him one of River’s trademark smirks. 

“Sounds like an interesting story,” she muttered softly, there a hint of playfulness in her voice. “Maybe you can tell it later, Sweetie.” The Doctor returned the coy smirk as his assumptions were verified by the nickname. The Headmaster cleared his throat to regain everyone’s focus back to the original intent of the meeting.

“As such, Harry Potter should be watched closely, I suspect that Tom is subconsciously connected to the boy, especially after performing the ritual to be reborn,” Mutters spread across the table. Harry’s stomach dropped at those words, they were connected? Voldemort had needed his blood to be reborn...did that possibility bind them together? It now explained why the Hogwarts Headmaster wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes anymore... He would see Voldemort there within him. The mere thought scared the young man more then anything. He felt like he had been contaminated with some kind of deathly disease, unworthy to even be around anyone there. “Of course, if necessary, I have asked Severus to teach the boy Occlumency.” He gestured to the Potions Master. “He needed to be prepared to fight when the time comes.”

“No, I am not putting that boy through that,” Molly said, slamming her hand against the table. “I refuse to allow it. It’s bad enough what Harry has to go through already, not again.” She said on the verge of tears. Harry knew that she always thought of him as one of her children but he didn’t know it ran so deeply. Arthur wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her. The Doctor saw the same love in her that Jackie had for Rose. The same protectiveness and fight.

“Do you expect him to be unprepared?” Sirius asked from the other side of the table, which surprised the Doctor because Jack was normally one that was in it for himself. “Because treating him like some fragile little boy won’t be helping him any.” He said, roughly. Mrs. Weasley immediately sat bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched an its arms, and her eyes boring into his own.

“I feel that he still isn’t ready for that and he is too young,” Molly barked back, with intense fire in her eyes. “It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!” Mrs Weasley said sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. '”Besides we aren’t supposed to tell Harry more than he needs to know.” She said, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words. Minerva sat at one end of the table obviously battling with herself whether or not to intervene, Severus looked beyond aggravated that the discussion was even being had. Remus had his eyes fixed on Harry’s Godfather. 

“I don’t intend on tell him more than he needs to know but we can’t let him go out there blind either,” Sirius said, firmly and not backing down, “Let’s not forget, he was the one who saw Voldemort come back.” Again, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name. “If anything, he has more right than most to know the truth.” 

The Doctor knew that he was trending on dangerous ground as he spoke. “Harry does have the right to know the truth but right now there is a danger far more dangerous than Voldemort,” the Doctor said, trying to bring peace and insight back to why they were all there. “Believe me, I wish I could have redone everything differently with my son. Don’t treat Harry as if he is in a bubble, worst things may come from it.” The mention of his son caused old wounds to open and a fear that the Master could be using his image as a way to avenge all wrongs between himself and the Doctor. 

“I agree with the Doctor, we have to focus on what is in front of us not on our fears of things that have not happened yet,” Dumbledore said, giving the cue that the meeting was over. “I must be off, I have things to be dealt with before Harry’s trial in a couple weeks.” He said, standing up reminding the young man of the corrupted Ministry’s dealings of the months passed.

“Come on,” Amy whispered in Harry’s ear, knowing that the teens would soon be beckoned down for dinner. Each of the three stayed quiet lost in entangled unanswered thoughts and retraced their steps back to the staircase. Even before they reached the second landing, Harry yanked the cloak off and sped up the stairs. “Harry?” He heard Amy call after him but ignored it.

Emma started to follow behind him but Amy stopped her by placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “He needed someone right now,” Emma said, not understanding what Amy was doing. The redheaded’s expression softened, 

“He does, not right now, though,” Amy said, watching Emma’s hazel eyes glanced worriedly where Harry had gone. “The Doctor is the same way and sometimes it is best, to leave them alone. “He’ll come to you when he is ready.” She said, hugging the girl and speaking from of experience when it came to the Doctor’s silent fury. “Let’s go back to the TARDIS, I’m sure the Doctor will want to discuss everything.” Emma gave the staircase one more gaze, Amy was right. They needed to give him space to process the news. She folded the cloak neatly and took the young man’s path to the closed bedroom door.

She placed the material down on the floor in front of the door, her heart hurting for the young man. Emma put her hand on the door, hoping that he would feel her compassion and love through his barricaded wall of darkened anger. “I’m sorry...” She whispered softly before going back down to where the Ponds were waiting. 

Though he swore he heard a voice speaking an apology, his mind echoed the words, Voldemort and I are connected... In all honesty, it all made sense, especially since Voldemort needed his blood to return. I'm the one Voldemort's trying to use, that's why they've got guards around me everywhere I go, it's not for my protection, it's for other people's. Voldemort could be inside me, listening to my thoughts right now... He thought terrified to himself while he entered the vacant bedroom. If this Master that the Doctor was looking for was Voldemort then...Harry was leading him right to the Doctor and...Emma. He couldn’t risk it. He flopped down on the bed, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. How could he’ve not seen what was going on...the unhidden fury he felt at the mere sight or mention of Dumbledore. 

The only that it didn’t explain was the reoccurring dreams of a red dusty planet, strange metallic creatures with the eye stalks, a plunger for one arm and a mixer for the other. Repeating over and over the word exterminate. There was also a bright light shining from somewhere but he couldn’t see the source. He would wake up before he could see what it was. He sighed heavily, knowing what had to happen and the uproar it would cause. Then again, he didn’t have a choice in the matter. It was the only way to protect everyone.

All four companions looked up as the Doctor returned to the familiar surroundings of the TARDIS. He appeared to be lost in the multiple musings in his head. The man moved to the console to some kind of universal scan for the Master and one of Harry Potter. He had to pinpoint the Master’s location quickly. If he was Voldemort then they didn’t have much time. The story was going how it did in the book and who knew what that meant for this universe. 

Informations from the separate scans appeared on the screen within seconds but the Doctor couldn’t bring himself to look at it. His logical side kept echoing the fact that the young man was just a make up copy of his son. Harry was not a part of the true reality..., though he couldn’t help holding out a glimmer of hope. He smiled as he moved away from the computer to face four curiously concerned faces. Rose’s was still a bit of a shock to the Time Lord. “So, what did you find out? Does the Order know where the Master is?” Rose asked him, soaking up his sober expression. The others knew what was going through his mind. 

They all jumped as someone knocked on the door, out of habit the Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the door. "You know it is quite rude to not answer the door to a lady," River Song said from the other side of the wooden door. Rory walked over to let the woman in but to Emma’s surprise Tonks stood right outside of the TARDIS. “Wotcher,” She said, giving the Doctor a secret seductive wink. “Sorry to interrupt but Molly requested that Emma, Amy, and Rory come in for dinner.” She smiled at the dark-haired girl. “Of course, you’re invited, Doctor.” Emma looked between the two in confusion of the exchange between the two. 

“Emma, why don’t you go ahead,” the Doctor suggested warmly to the young woman, he wanted to speak to the others about the main discovery that he had found. Emma nodded in response picking up on the true reason. She exited out of the console and back towards the decrypted house. The Doctor turned his attention once more to the now curly-haired blonde woman. 

“Being a Metamorphmagus does have its perks,” She said, in amusement and bouncing her hair casually after strolling inside of the console. This time without an ounce of Tonks’ characteristic clumsiness. "I thought you may need some assistance," She said, fixing his bow tie before walking to the mainframe. 

“Assistance?” The Doctor said a bit offended that she dare say that. “I’m doing perfectly fine on my own.” He said like a little boy who had been outdone by a girl. He trailed after her still pouting. 

“Of course, you are, Sweetie,” She retorted in mocking endearment. “Then again, you do miss things.” Her pale hazel eyes stopped on the other blonde in the room. “Oh...Rose...” The Doctor had told her briefly about the only other woman who held his hearts. 

Pure puzzlement spread across Rose’s face, had she been another companion after her? Why was there such sadness in her eyes? “Who are you?” Rose questioned the woman remaining polite but there was an underlining suspicion in her voice. The punk wearing woman merely smiled before walking up to her.

“I’m River Song, the Doctor speaks highly of you,” River mirrored the very words that Emma had told the Doctor. “I’m like you.” She added, River behaved as if she was concealing must more. Her original tone returned. “Okay, the Master has copied what the Alliance did with Amy and the Pandorica.” The River woman said, looking at the computer screen. It was like she had done it her entire lifetime. “Not very original, is it?” She rolled her eyes, mockingly. 

“How is he copying them?” Amy questioned her daughter, who was typing something into the computer. The redhead couldn’t help wondering if they were using her memories again. 

“He created his own prison but intended it to be for someone else. A dimensional paradox machine by using Emma’s favorite story to imprison the Doctor’s in the fictional world of Harry Potter." She said knowingly as she looked inside of her diary. "The paradox could very well cause the entire universe will be ripped apart. Does that about cover it?" She said, smirking and closing her book.

Rose’s head whipped around to look at the Doctor so fast that her hair slapped her cheek. “He’s alive? But...how is that possible?” She inquired, there was a hint of a hidden secret behind her voice.

“You speak as if you know him,” River said, she had heard a motherly tone there. Luckily, Rose was able to get around the question.

“Of course, from what the Doctor has told me about the Time War, I can only assume that he had family then,” Rose said, avoiding the woman’s stare. “Anyway, is it possible?” Rose asked the silence Doctor. 

The Doctor glanced at River unimpressed with her reveal as he fiddled with the lever. “It isn’t possible…he died fighting in the Time War. The Master is trying to use the image of my son in efforts to make me break,” the Doctor said, his eyes focused on the computer screen with a terse tone. It didn’t make any sense how could a dead person be revived. The boy had to been an Auton, that was the only logical explanation.

That was when River spoke again. “But Harry did have a fob watch with your son’s name in Gallifreyan. The language of the Time Lords," she said, soberly. “How else do you explain that? Unless, he used something that is purely a myth," She said in his ear, smiling before walking over to the mainframe again, looking at another screen. 

“But what does a fob watch have to do with Harry being your son?” Rose asked, reminding the Doctor that she had missed out on him becoming human. “Or with Gallifrey and Time Lords?” Feeling more out of the loop with what had happened. The Doctor sighed heavily before answer and revealing one of his darkest secrets.

"It has everything to do with Gallifrey and Time Lords," he said gravely. "The fob watch is part of something called the Chameleon Arch. It is used to hold the removed biological make up of a Time Lord. If one should ever decide to become human to protect themselves from imminent danger.” The Doctor explained soberly. “The only way that the Master could possibly bring Ryder back if he had some of Ryder’s DNA through biometric imprinting.” It would be something the Master would do...it explained why the Master continuously returned. “But it could trouble, If it falls into the wrong hands...You know the outcome," Rose couldn't help being a little scared about this. “Even worse, if he opens it...” He said, looking straight into his eyes with intent and fear. "But what I want to know is how was he able to blend this parallel universe with JK Rowling's world?" The Doctor said, looking at River, who was smirking in pleasure. He would never say it but how she knew everything intrigued him. "Then that means...” He spun around and slapped the heel of his palm against his forehead. “Of course, Stupid Doctor! When the paradox is shut down then those part of the fictional realm will cease to exist. Those who were sucked into the prison from reality will be taken as well." River smiled a bit, she loved watching him in his musings.

"Each story written is an universe created within another universe," River said her eyes met his briefly. He almost saw the same sadness in her eyes as before. "Think about it? Why do so many people relate to a certain character in a story? What draws the person to that character?" River said circling the mainframe. “Like my parents, my mother loved the Roman Empire and Pandora’s Box. My father was turned into a Roman due to embracing my mother’s love for that time.” Rose saw the young couple sharing a meaningful glance.

"We are drawn to the light and dark in the fictional soul that mirrors and fills the light and dark in our own. For that matter, why is the person the character that they become?" he mused aloud, eyes on River. Her sadness was mute, captivating. Rose River, and the TARDIS were his three loves. "For that matter-if this is fiction-who is real?" He tapped his finger against his chin, the wheels turned in his head. 

"Most see themselves in a character. Rory is a Weasley, Amy could be Lily. Why I’m well...who I am,” She modeled briefly with a giggle. “Now we have to find who was written for the Master," River said leading on to something, "The same goes for Harry and Ryder."

The Doctor's fingers continued to caress the console, and restlessly moved across buttons, toggles, wires. His hand closed briefly on a gimballed model of the sun. He was thinking, reaching out with his fingers as though drawing in inspiration from the tactile world like a plant draws water. Understanding and an idea were growing in his mind. “It’s Voldemort. He has the same ambitions of world domination. To create a world of Purebloods," the Doctor spat out disgusted by the mere thought of it.

"That would be the predictable choice and the one Harry is supposed to kill," River said pretending to be reading her diary again. "He wanted to go for someone a bit more in his comfort zone." Voldemort was the first person, that the Doctor's mind went to as a possible disguise for the Master. Now he didn’t know anymore. Who would be in the Master’s comfort zone. His weary eyes moved back to the computer, the scan confirmed the truth.

"I didn't want it to be Ryder…It isn't…He's gone," He passed a hand over his face, and through his hair. He felt River's eyes on him, studying him. But in everything Harry did the Doctor saw Ryder.

"You tell me, you met Harry. He snuck into the meeting," She said more directly, "What is he like?" The Doctor remained silent in thought and considering what she had said.

He chuckled. "Shall I be honest intellectually, or emotionally?" he sighed. "Brilliant, strong, brave, cocky, full of youthful bad decisions and the wisdom of someone three times his age or more. I'm not convinced he hasn't got two pulses…"

"He can't be alone...yet again is alone. Just like his father...Two lonely soldiers," She said sighing slightly. It was true they have both lived a life of solitude but found peace in being with others.

"So you came to be my voice of reason?" The Doctor smirked at River in jest. She laughed quietly and nodded.

"I seem to be each time that we meet," She said returning the light hearted jester. "Then again, I end up playing for both sides." She said, fixing his bow tie. The Master took the biometric imprints from his ring and brought Ryder back. “The last Chameleon Arch on Gallifrey was used to make Ryder human. Harry is Ryder why else would he have a fob watch with his name in Gallifreyan?" River said almost amused at the thought. “And why would he be trying to run away at this very moment?” She said, looking up at the second computer then directly at the Doctor. All five of the patrons rushed to see what she meant.

As predicted, the Doctor saw Harry walking out from behind the house and towards the empty, dark street. He had his trunk in tow. Just like himself, willing to leave the ones he loved out of protection. He couldn't deny the truth anymore…The Doctor's face was suddenly, uncharacteristically tight, his eyes wary and narrow. In three strides he was next to her, his hands firm yet gentle on her shoulders. He looked her directly in the eyes, her beautiful, impish, brilliant eyes. He looked at her expectantly. He knew that gleam, knew that gentle intake of breath as well as he knew the diamond stars never shone again in the Gallifreyan skies-come to that, they'd vanished after Gallifrey burned. Details.

"You know Harry is Ryder," She said, looking back into his eyes, "Why have you been so willing to help him so much? In the room and meeting just now you knew it was him." She said everything that he had experienced. 

It was strange, but every word River said made such sense to him. His resolve strengthened: he knew what she was saying was the truth, trusted River as he trusted few people in his long, sometimes lonely existence; as she spoke he realized it was the truth. Ryder was Harry, Harry was Ryder, and their tasks, their labor that they must achieve, were therefore one and the same. It didn't matter what the semantics were, what the names were. He looked at River again, "I rather him just stay in the blissful life without the Time Lord's curse."

"He takes to it pretty well," River said with a knowing reassuring smile, "He isn't alone like you shouldn't be. Besides, he takes after you." She said as she walked to the door. "Don't ask me how I know…Spoilers," She smirked at him. "I must go back inside Grimmuald Place and you have a young man to stop.” She said, causing her features to change again and her hair back to a bubblegum pink. “My work is never done until next time, Sweetie." With that she was gone.


End file.
